Beautiful Disaster
by j3ssiicaa
Summary: Gabriella and Troy never met at the ski lodge. Let's assume that Gabriella is a grade eleven student at East High, and she has been going there for 3 years. What happens when Troy asks her to be his math tutor? All events leading up to.. this
1. Hey Jealousy

**Summary: **Let's assume that Troy and Gabriella never met that time at the ski lodge. Let's assume that they never sang together. Let's assume that Gabriella was never new to East High. Let's assume that the first time when she talked to Troy was in the eleventh grade, when she became his math tutor. Let's assume…

So yeah, this story is basically about Troy and Gabriella (I wouldn't have it any other way) and how she gets chosen to be Troy's math tutor. We all know that she's the 'freaky math girl' and Troy is 'lunk head basketball man'. So pretty much, that's the reason _why _she got chosen to tutor Troy.

**AN: THIS STORY IS BEING REPOSTED! **One thing about me: I write huuuuge authors notes for no apparent reason; I sometimes write my life story in them. You could skip them, but sometimes you may have to read them because their actually important. (I will warn you when to read them at the beginning of my note, if there is no warning, you don't have to read them)

Here's the thing. This is my first High School Musical fic. You will find most of my stories in the That 70s show section. I decided I needed a break on that because I've been having writers block, but that's not important. I've been reading most of the stories on HSM and I grew to like them a lot, then I became obsessed with it, and now I'm writing about it. This is a story that just popped into my head today and I have to write it down ASAP before the idea slips out of my mind and I won't remember it ever again. Before I start I also want to say that I know my writing isn't good, and I know that I'm not a professional writer like most of the people on this site. The reason why I write is because I enjoy it. I write about what I would like to happen or what _**should **_happen. I don't know how popular this story will be, and I frankly don't care, if I get no reviews, it won't stop me from continuing. One more thing before I go. I accept constructive criticism. Not mean harsh words like "this story is stupid" if it's so stupid, why are you reading it? You get the point.

See? I told you I write huge authors notes. Lmao it's like nearly a page on Microsoft word. Moving along…

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own HSM. If I did, Troy and Gabriella would have kissed at the end of the movie. If you see a name that hasn't been mentioned in the movie that would be the character I own.

One more thing before I forget, all these chapters are going to be based on a song title. From all different singers, bands, and bla bla. The title to this chapter is from the Goo Goo Dolls. And I don't own the song or band.

Thank you for listening to my pointless rant.

_**Chapter one – Hey Jealousy **_

Gabriella and Taylor were both at their lockers waiting patiently for first period to start. Even though they were in no rush to get to Darbus' class. The first day of school was never exciting, at least this year they were looking forward to being seniors.

As they were talking about their usual morning girl talk, they both shuddered when they saw Sharpay Evans walking down the hall.

"Great, another full year with Sharpay. I wonder what she'll be up to this year." Taylor whispered in Gabriella's ear.

Before Gabriella could respond Sharpay walked right up to them. "So as both of you probably already know, I was voted student president for this year. That means that this school will be going from lame to… coincidently amazing"

Taylor and Gabriella both looked at each other, thinking that she was crazy.

"Just thought I'd remind you girls. Oh no, look at the time. I better change into my school shoes before the first bell rings. Toodles."

"Great." Gabriella said, "The school year just got worse."

"You're telling me." Taylor agreed. "C'mon let's walk to first period."

They both walked into the class and took a seat beside each other. Gabriella looked at the rest of the class. All familiar faces, just like every year. Of course, their was Taylor and then in front of her sat Sharpay and beside her sat her brother, Ryan. Then of course in front of Sharpay sat Chad Danforth, and in front of Chad sat Troy Bolton.

Why was it that Troy Bolton was always in _all _of her classes _every single year? _But she never talked to him; she wouldn't even dare to talk to him. There was only one thing he cared about. And that thing was basketball. He was the captain of the basketball team, the coach's son, and boyfriend to Sharpay. He had everything

Gabriella's thoughts were soon interrupted when Darbus came into the class room. Looking miserable as usual.

"Welcome back to East High everyone. Hopefully this year will be better than last. I ju…"

She stopped in the middle of a sentence when she heard a cell phone ring.

"Whose cell phone was that?" She asked sternly.

"Um… Sorry Mrs.… Darbus" Troy admitted while closing his phone.

"Give me you're phone! And you just bought yourself a detention Mr. Bolton."

"But there's a basketball meeting, and I…"

"Well you should have thought about you're meeting before you took out your cell phone. Am I right?"

"Yes Mrs. Darbus."

Gabriella quietly coughed, and the teacher thought she was making fun of her. (I don't know how, but whatever)

"Excuse me, Ms. Montez?"

"Um, yes?"

"Making fun of me, are you?"

"…No"

"Lier! You also have a detention after school. Don't be late"

Gabriella sighed.

Eventually it was the end of the day and Gabriella had to walk all the way to the theatre. That was where Mrs. Darbus normally held her detentions. Her detentions normally consisted of helping her out with the props for the musicales every year. The school year wouldn't be the same if you didn't get a detention from Darbus at least once.

Since it was still the beginning of the year, Darbus hadn't planned anything, so therefore Gabriella didn't really have to help out with anything. Instead she just took a random seat in one of the theatre chairs. She felt a little uncomfortable with Darbus watching her from the stage. She tried not to look at her, so instead she pulled out her iPod from her knapsack and started listening to it.

Troy finally came into the theatre. Gabriella could hardly hear him until… 

"Bolton! You're late!" Mrs. Darbus yelled.

"Sorry, I was with Sharpay and she kept talking and…"

"Excuses, excuses!" Troy rolled his eyes. "Just take a seat; I'll be back in a minute." With that she walked out of the theatre.

Troy sat down two seats away from Gabriella and he had nothing else to do so he took out his math homework. He had no clue why he had homework on the first day back at school, and he hated math, it was his worst subject.

The first question and he was already struggling. He grunted and through the math text book on the floor.

Gabriella shut off her iPod and took the headphones off and looked at Troy. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

He just nodded his head no and went to go get the math text book off the floor. "It's just that I hate math." He admitted.

"Let me look at it." Gabriella said. He reluctantly gave her the math text book. "It's question number one, and two… and three. Pretty much the whole thing"

"Hmm, algebra." Troy nodded. "Give me you're paper."

He gave it to her and watched her as she moved her hands at a fast pace doing the problem. In a matter of five seconds she gave the sheet back to him. He looked at the sheet and then back at her.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" He asked fascinated.

"It's easy. Math is one of my favorite subjects." She admitted. She looked away and it was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Y'know…" Troy began to talk. "My mom thinks I need a math tutor. I think you would be perfect, I mean, it seems like you know everything."

"You don't even know me."

Troy sighed. This was true; he didn't even know her name. But he _did _need a good mark in math. This would probably be the perfect time to introduce himself, "Well I'm…"

"Troy Bolton." Troy looked at her surprisingly. She knew his name.

"Don't even look at me like that. The whole school knows you're name." Troy nodded.

"Anyways, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Nice to meet you, Gabi"

_Gabi. _That name just stood out for her. No one else she knew called her that. She didn't know why he called her that, but she liked it.

"So will you please _please _be my math tutor?" He asked again.

"Fine."

Troy sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. I'll do anything for you. I'll pay you five dollars an hour. No, five dollars a question. Not even, ten dollars a question."

Gabriella giggled. That day she saw a different side of Troy, he was actually nice. And she couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of Sharpay.

**AN: **So yeah it was short but it was kind of just a little introduction and I forgot to mention there's some Troypay in this story, but the main focus is Troyella. Next time I update: How will Sharpay like the idea of Gabriella tutoring Troy? And what happens when Troy finds himself liking to be around Gabriella. Find out next time on Beautiful Disaster. So now I want YOU guys to answer me this…

Should I continue?

I probably will, anyways.


	2. Cleaning Out My Closet

**AN: **The review response to this story has been absolutely amazing. I've never gotten that many reviews in just one chapter. So thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it, and I love you guys already (and it's really hard for me to love someone)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the HSM characters. If you see a name that hasn't appeared on the movie, that means I own that one. The song used for this title is from the rapper eminem. I don't own the song, or I don't own him.

_**Chapter two – Cleaning out My Closet**_

The next day slowly approached and it was the first day that Gabriella was supposed to tutor Troy. He was supposed to come to her house. She couldn't say she was nervous or anything, just anxious. Pretty much everyone in the school wanted to be alone with Troy Bolton, but Gabriella couldn't believe that today and once a week that she would be alone with him. No, she didn't like him. She just felt… special? No, that wasn't it. I guess she was excited for having a popular person she hardly even knew at her house.

"Gabriella? Helllooooo, earth to Gabriella. Is there anybody in there?" She heard Taylor say. "Seriously, it looks like you're about to fall over. What's up?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, I have to ask you something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"What if you agreed to do something but at that time it felt right. And now looking back at it you think you made a kind of mistake?" Gabriella asked kind of regretting to tutor Troy. She didn't want people to ask her all kinds of questions the next day, which was what this whole tutor thing was leading to do. But was that really the case? Maybe the real reason was that she didn't want to get close to Troy because of Sharpay, but why would she be scared of a skinny blonde 90 pound girl?

"_Kind of _mistake?" Taylor rephrased. "Gabriella, what did you do?"

"I _kind of _told Troy I could tutor him." Gabriella admitted wistfully.

"How did you _kind of _do that?" Taylor asked confused.

"Okay, fine I did. I told him I could tutor him."

"You told Troy you could tutor him?"

Gabriella nodded.

"As in Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella nodded again.

"What has gotten into you? Have you lost you're mind?!" She said while shaking Gabriella by the shoulders.

"Stop." She took Taylor's hands off her shoulders. "Look, he needed help with math while we were in detention yesterday and I did one equation for him and he asked me, and I said yes."

Taylor gasped, "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

She didn't say anything.

"I don't want to sound mean but guys like Troy Bolton don't even know you exist. All he wants from you is a good grade in math. You can't let him use you like that, Gab."

Gabriella nodded sadly. She knew she was right.

As of on cue Sharpay and Troy came down the hall.

"Now, Troy don't forget to meet me right here in this very spot for lunch." Troy nodded helplessly. "And the same place, as in right here, at the end of the school day."

"Actually, after school I'm gonna be kind of busy." Troy hoped that she wouldn't ask why, but forget it. No suck luck.

"Busy?" Sharpay asked. "Busy doing what?"

"Well, I, uh… got myself a math tutor, 'cause you know how bad I am at math and… stuff."

Sharpay scoffed, "How many times have I told you tutors are for nerds?"

Troy shrugged.

"Whatever, you better meet me here for lunch."

With that, Sharpay walked off, walking past Taylor and Gabriella. Following behind her by a couple of steps was Troy, stopping where he saw Gabriella.

"Hey. So are we still on for tonight?" He asked, "well if you're not busy or anything."

"No, tonight's fine." Gabriella told him.

"Great. So I'll see you after school."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

He smiled at her before walking off. Gabriella smiled back and Taylor noticed her looking at him like that. "Why were you looking at Troy like that?" She asked kind of surprisingly. "Oh my God!"

"What is it Taylor?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"You like Troy Bolton!" She said very loudly. So loud, in fact, the whole hall way heard her.

"Shh." Gabriella hushed her. "Don't say that! Especially when it's not true."

"Whatever Gabriella, just know what you're getting yourself into." Having said that, Taylor walked off leaving Gabriella to think of what she just said.

_Just know what you're getting yourself into. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? Gabriella just rolled her eyes and followed Taylor to class.

Back in first period class they had a work period, so they were all quietly writing an essay. Gabriella was writing down words but she didn't even know what she was writing down. All she could think about was what Taylor said: _Just know what you're getting yourself into. _She still didn't know what she meant by that.

"Hey." She heard Troy whisper beside her.

She jumped in her seat a little bit. "Hi"

He giggled, "Sorry if I scared you."

Gabriella didn't know what to say, so she just smiled instead.

"So I was wondering, instead of me going home then coming to you're house, I'll just take you're bus with you. Y'know so it's easier, that way I don't have to go back and forth."

"Sure, that's fine."

Sharpay saw Troy and Gabriella talking through the corner of her eye. _What the hell is he doing with her? _She thought. She had to go break their conversation. She got up and walked to the back of the class.

"Troy, could I talk to you? Over there?" She pointed to the corner of the room.

"Sure."

Troy and Gabriella watched as Sharpay walked to the back of the classroom.

"I'll be back." Troy whispered in her ear, and it made her shudder. How can something that simple have such a huge affect?

Meanwhile in the back of the classroom…

"What the hell were you doing talking to…" Sharpay wandered off trying to think of her name, she didn't know what it was. "Her!" she settled on that instead.

"Sharpay, I'm only talking to her because she's my math tutor."

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!" Sharpay yelled. The whole class looked at her, she gave them all a dirty look and they all looked back towards their paper.

The bell rang. Troy silently thanked God that he wouldn't have to hear her for the rest of the period yelling.

Before anyone in the whole school knew it, it was the end of the day, and Gabriella was at her locker waiting for Troy so they could go home together. She was looking through her notes until she saw a shadow form come beside her, she looked up and she shouldn't have been surprised to see Sharpay Evans.

"So, I heard that _you _were going to be tutoring _my _boyfriend."

Gabriella nodded helplessly.

"Well listen, if you do anything. I _will _find out because lets all face it, I have connections through this whole entire school. So you better not do anything stupid."

She didn't even give Gabriella any time to say anything, she took off immediately. Gabriella went back to flipping through her notes, trying to figure out what would be good enough for Troy to use. She took out ones that would probably be easier for him to understand. She folded the papers and put them in her pocket. Shortly after, she saw Troy coming down the hall.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded, and they started walking to the bus.

The bus ride back to Gabriella's house was, well, kind of awkward. It was very silent. Occasionally, she would find Troy staring at her, and occasionally, Troy would find her staring at him, and it wasn't like Gabriella lived extremely close to the school either. She was the last student to get off the bus because her house was the furthest from the school. Eventually they made it their, surviving their first bus ride home, _together. _

Gabriella's Kitchen

Troy placed his books on the table and waited for Gabriella come back into the room for him to sit down. In the mean time he started looking around, trying to get used to the environment he'd be sitting in once a week.

Gabriella came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dressed in track pants and her hair tied up in a loose ponytail.

Of course Troy couldn't help but look. He never noticed how pretty she actually is, in just track pants and her hair away from her face.

"So, are you ready to start?"

"Uh, yeah." He took a seat on the chair and Gabriella sat on the one beside him.

Troy opened up the text book and pointed to the question he needed the most help with, as he scooted his chair closer to where Gabriella was sitting. She smiled, and took the paper from him.

Half Hour Later

"C'mon Troy I know you could do it." Gabriella encouraged. He had been stuck on a question for quite a while now, even after Gabriella explained it 3 times, he still found it hard. He handed her the paper nervously, he didn't know if he did it right.

Gabriella looked through it and she smiled and looked at Troy and saw him smiling so her smile got bigger. "You did it!"

Troy got really excited and so did Gabriella, the next thing they knew they were hugging, a little bit too closely. They both looked at each other for a split second.

"Uh, maybe you should do the next question." Gabriella said, his arms still wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Yeah." He let go and sat back down.

As he was writing the next problem he heard Gabriella singing a phrase from cleaning out my closet:

"I said im sorry mama, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet."

He stared at her in awe. "Wow."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that… you have a great voice."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Have you ever thought of taking up singing professionally?"

Gabriella giggled, "Don't be so dramatic. I only sang a line of a song."

"Well you were amazing."

She didn't say anything after he said that. There was an awkward silence as Troy finished his math question.

"So, where exactly is you're mom? Shouldn't she be home from work by now?" Troy asked.

"Um, no. My mom works long hours…"

"Oh, well how about you're dad?"

"I don't really have a father. When I was five he said he was going away on a business trip and he never came back. I never heard from him since."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks" She smiled and he handed her his paper, she checked over it. All was good until the last part of the equation.

"This is good, but you messed up on the last part, it's supposed to be the other way around."

At the same time they both reached for the eraser, their hands were now overlapping each other's. They kept their hands in the same position for a while and just looked at each other, what they didn't notice was their faces getting closer and closer together. Until it was only an inch away.

Troy was about to kiss her until she pulled away. She couldn't help but think about what Taylor said to her earlier.

_Just know what you're getting yourself into. _

**AN: **Sorry people! They don't get to kiss… yet. It will happen. Next chapter: How will Troy treat Gabriella, not as a tutor, but as a friend?

Oh yeah and I know VERY random song choice, I was listening to the song at the time so it was the first thing that popped into my head.


	3. Long, Long Way To Go

**AN: **WARNING: IMPORTANT MESSAGE – ok so I just watched HSM yesterday and I noticed at the beginning of the movie when Gabriella is reading the book Gabriella's mom also calls her Gabi, so technically Troy wasn't the only one. Yes, I'm very observant like that. Also I would like to warn you guys that every once in a while it might take me a month to three months to update: the reason for that being is because I have a loooot of stuff going on in life. So just a little warning so you guys don't end up hating me.

Here's a little bit of news for you guys too. If you subscribe to J-14 there's a little ad that says "You can win a date with Corbin Bleu". To enter write a creative love poem and send it along with your name, address and telephone number to: J-14/Win A Date With Corbin Contest, P.O. Box 1665, Englewood Cliffs, NJ 07632.

The deadline is March 25th so get writing! Hehe, I entered the contest. Do you think I'd win?

**Disclaimer: **I STILL don't own any of the characters in High School Musical, and no im not going to make it a dream of mine because I know it's never going to happen.

The song title for this chapter is by Def Leppard and once again I don't own the song or the band.

_**Chapter Three – Long, Long Way to Go **_

It was 11 o'clock A.M. Gabriella thanked God for the weekends. It was a Saturday and boy was she proud, not only was she tired she didn't want to here Taylor give her more warning about Troy, she's been hearing it all week with her and she was sick of it. Yeah she got the point girls like her shouldn't be seen with boys like him. But there was a problem that she wouldn't even dare tell Taylor. She _loved _having one on one time with Troy. When she was talking to him she felt like he could really understand where she's coming from, and not only with math. She dragged herself out of bed and slipped on jeans and a t-shirt. She heard her mother calling her downstairs.

She ran down the stairs and saw her mother holding the phone. "It's for you." She took the phone out of her mother hands.

"Hello?"

She thought the other person on the phone would be Taylor… little did she know.

"Hey Gabi, its Troy."

She didn't know what to say. Was she even breathing? Why was he even calling her? It was a Saturday; he didn't get help from her on Saturday's. She wondered what he wanted.

"Oh, hi Troy."

Troy thought she sounded kind of confused. Maybe it was a mistake calling her? _Wait, no it wasn't, _he thought. He wanted and he needed to know something.

"I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything today, maybe you could come out to lunch with me, let's say around 12?"

Okay, did he just ask her out on a date? Oh yes he did. Gabriella could feel her hands becoming numb and she could find the words to speak she wanted to say yes but she couldn't help but think of what Taylor had said yesterday. _Just know what you're getting yourself into. _That phrase still haunted her mind and she still didn't know what she meant by that, she tried to ignore it but it would always come back, awkwardly when she would talk to Troy or think about Troy.

Ah, what the heck. "Sure." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Cool. So meet me at Frenchies at 12."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

She put the phone back on the receiver and looked back at her mother who was looking at her expecting to know what happened. Gabriella knew that look so she proceeded to tell her mother.

"Mom, you know that boy that I tutor?"

Gabriella's mom (lets call her Maria) nodded.

"Well he kinda asked me out."

Maria smiled. "Well that's great."

Gabriella frowned, "No, it actually isn't." 

"Why is that?"

"Well Taylor told me that girls like me shouldn't be seen with boys like him because he's popular and im just an average person. And average people like us shouldn't talk to popular people because then the whole school with know that something's up. Then Taylor said something to me yesterday that really made me think, she said just know what you're getting yourself into, and lately all I've been thinking about was that statement, and mom, I think she's right because Troy has a girlfriend named Sharpay and she's the most popular girl in the school and Taylor said that it's okay for them to date because their both popular."

Gabriella caught her breath then heard her mother say, "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, Gabriella. Maybe you shouldn't worry about what other people think and do what _you _think is right."

"Well I'm not sure what's right, all I know is that I've got a long way to go before anybody understands what im saying."

"Well, I've gotta go to work. Don't listen to what other people think, because sometimes what they think isn't important. If you like Troy, then you do whatever you can to be with him."

"But I don't like Troy. Not in that way, anyways."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked before walking out the door.

Gabriella sighed.

No, she didn't like Troy. Because she couldn't like Troy. Because she _can't _like Troy. The day when she likes Troy is the day when heaven and earth finally align.

She looked at the clock, it was already 11:30. meaning she had an hour to get dressed before seeing Troy. Maybe, she was making a big deal out of this. The only reason why he wanted to see her was because he probably needed more math help.

Troy's House (Same time)

Troy was in his room getting ready. Right after he finished slipping on a t-shirt he heard the door bell ring. He ran down the stairs and looked through the window of the door. It was Chad. Now was really not the time for Chad to be here. He opened the door anyways.

Chad walked in without even saying hi first. "Hey man, want to go outside and shoot some hoops with us?"

"Id love to, but I can't. Im kinda busy."

"What? Do you have a date or something? I noticed that your hairs brushed." Chad said, shaking the hair on his head slightly.

"Okay, enough of that!" Troy pulled Chad's hand away from his head.

"What the hells up with you man? Oh no, let me guess. A date with Sharpay. Man, I told you to break up with her, she's so annoying. She's probably making you…"

"Look Chad, I don't have a date with Sharpay."

"Then why do you look all groomed and stuff?"

"That's none of you're business."

"Whatever you say. I gotta go, the rest of the guys are waiting for me. If you change your mind you could find me on the basketball court. Later man."

With that, Chad walked out of the house. Troy watched him leave until he couldn't see him no more. He sighed in relief; thank God he left early this time.

Troy could only hope that he had a long way to go before Chad would become suspicious that Gabriella was his math tutor. He tried not to care what other people thought, he really did. But at the same time he didn't want to let his friends down and let Gabriella down.

He would figure all this out eventually, right now he just went back to getting ready.

The sidewalk (just a little after Troy's house)

Chad was walking back to the basketball court, he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going or the surroundings around him because he was busy dribbling the basketball. What he didn't notice was Taylor walking on the other side of the sidewalk, meaning she was coming towards him. She didn't notice him either; she was looking down and was holding a calculator in her hand trying to figure out something.

They both bumped into each other. Chad's basketball fell to the road and Taylor's calculator fell to the ground and surely broke in half.

They both looked up at each other and said that they were sorry at the same time. Taylor just smiled and picked up her broken calculator. Chad smiled and went to go get his basketball that was still on the road. When he got back he still saw Taylor picking up all the pieces to her calculator, so he decided to help.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's okay."

They finished picking up all the calculator pieces, Chad extended his hand helping Taylor up.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Hey, aren't you the girl in my physics class?" He asked unknowingly.

"Yes. I'm also the girl that's in every single one of your classes this semester." She giggled.

"Right."

They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"So, yeah I better go before my friends start to wonder where I am." Chad said.

"Yeah and I better go home."

"I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah. I'll see you."

They both started walking in the direction they were previously walking before.

Chad looked back and smiled. Taylor did the same.

Frenchies Restaurant

Troy was leaning on a brick wall patiently waiting for Gabriella. He knew he'd be the first one here. He knew that girls took forever to get ready.

Before he knew it he saw Gabriella walking towards him. He met up with her half way.

"Hi." He said first

"Hey, sorry that im late I had quite a few things to do."

"That's alright. Want to go in?"

She nodded and he opened the door for her.

An hour later they finished eating and Gabriella became very curious as of to why Troy wanted her here.

"Troy, why did you want me to come today?"

"No reason."

"Oh."

"Actually there is one minor reason."

"Okay, and what is it?"

"Remember yesterday we almost… you know…"

He said. He didn't want to say it because he was slightly embarrassed.

She knew what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah.."

"Troy, we can't let that happen again."

Troy was kind of sad, but he knew she was right. So instead he just nodded.

"So, are we still friends?" He asked.

"We're still friends." Gabriella smiled. Hey, she'd rather be his friend then be nothing to him at all.

Yeah, they had a long, long way to go before anything else would happen between them.

**AN: **The name Frenchies was inspired by the movie Grease. And yes! I stuck in some Taylor and Chad in there…

Im not sure about this chapter, though. Boost my writing self-esteem guys! Review, review, review!!!

Next chapter: Sharpay tells Troy not to be seen with Gabriella anymore. How will Troy react to this?


	4. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**AN: **mhm... you guys are gonna love me after this chapter! Why you ask? Well your job is to read and find ouuut.

I also forgot to mention in the other chapters. Thoughts are in _italics_

**Disclaimer: **sigh I still don't own the characters in High School Musical, if I did, I wouldn't be writing stories that I don't get paid for.

The song used in this chapter is by Justin Timberlake. I don't own the song or him (thank God)

_**Chapter Four – What Goes Around, Comes Around**_

It was Friday again, and to be truthful Gabriella didn't really feel like tutoring today. She just felt like going home and crashing on her couch, but here she was, waiting for Troy to meet her at her locker. It's funny how they have all the same classes together but by the end of the period he always seems to disappear.

She looked down the hall and saw Troy walking down with his whole basketball team. She then saw him stop in the middle of the hall and wait for them to walk by him. _Typical, _Gabriella thought, _he doesn't want his basketball crew to see him with me. _She put her math book back in her bag, that's when she saw Troy standing right beside her.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Troy, I could sense how uncomfortable you are when you are seen with me. Its okay, I get it. If you don't want me to tutor you I don't have to. You could easily get another one."

"But, I wanted you to tutor me." He pointed out.

Little did they know that Sharpay was in a corner watching and hearing them.

"And it's not working out. I'm sorry Troy, but maybe we shouldn't do this any more."

Before Troy could respond, the only thing he saw was Gabriella's back walking towards the exit doors.

As if things couldn't get any worse: now he heard Sharpays loud and annoying voice calling for him.

"Troy!"

He tried to run away from her, but how was he supposed to know that she was already right behind him?

She tugged on his sleeve and he turned right away. "Yes Sharpay?" He said sweetly.

"I wanted you to take me out to dinner tonight, and yes, don't worry, you get to pay!"

"Actually, Gabriella is supposed to tutor me today."

"But she just practically ditched you."

Troy thought, yeah she had a point there, but…

"Wait, how did you know about that?" He asked.

"I was watching you from the corner." She pointed to the wall behind her.

"As much as I want to go out with you tonight and pay for… you." He said through clenched teeth. "I can't, I need to go get math help. If I fail math, I'll get kicked off the team. And right now, Gabriella is practically my only hope."

"I can't believe this." Sharpay sighed. "You hardly know her and she's got you wrapped around her finger already."

"No, look, all I need is math help so I won't be kicked off the team."

"How will you be kicked off the team, Troy? First of all, you're the coach's son; wouldn't it be pretty hard for you to get kicked off the team especially by your own father? Second of all, you're the team captain; the team will practically fall apart without you. And third of all, you're the best player on the team. You're the one that's scoring the most points in games, without you, the team would lose."

Troy absorbed every word that she said, and it was true. It was pretty much impossible to get kicked off the team. He was considered to be the playmaker without him; the team would be in shambles. But hey, what's wrong with getting a good grade in math? He knew what he needed to do; he wanted to be good in something. He wanted to prove to his father that he could do well in more than just basketball. He could be smart in math too.

"So tell me Troy, why would you need good grades in math when your future is pretty much destined to be basketball?"

"No one said that I was going to have a future in basketball, okay?"

"Well that's what the school thinks. And most importantly, that's what you're father thinks."

"I don't care what the school thinks. Or what my father thinks for that matter."

"How about me, Troy?"

"What about you?" He asked kind of rudely.

"I mean, who else is going to be able to support me. Think about it, if you're a huge basketball player and I'm an actress, we will be rich, and famous. Rich and famous, Troy! That's like the most amazing life ever."

"So is that all you want from me, Sharpay?"

"Well, duh."

Troy frowned. He couldn't even get acknowledged by his own girlfriend, or even his own father. To come to think of it, no one has really acknowledged him, not even his friends, he knew that his friends would be peeved if they lost a game. The only person that really acknowledged him was Gabriella. Whenever he got a math question right, she would give him a little sticker on the paper. It wasn't even about the stickers; it was about how much she understood him. She didn't look at him as some basketball star. She looked at him as just a regular guy. And she didn't know it, but he really appreciated it. A lot.

"I have to go."

He started to walk away, but stopped in the middle of the hall when he heard Sharpay say, "To go see Gabriella, right?"

He turned around and he was facing her, and by her facial expression, she didn't look to happy. He nodded. Very. Slowly.

She walked up to him and put her face right in front of his. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Now you listen to me!" She began talking. "This Gabriella girl is no good. You have been spending way too much time with her, and when I talk to you, you get those wandering eyes! You're probably constantly thinking about her. I'm sorry, but she's no good. I forbid you to see her. That's it, you will not see her no more."

Troy looked at her and smiled, "Fine."

Sharpay smiled back.

"I guess this means I can't see you anymore than either."

"Wait… What?!"

Sharpay looked confused, angry, and sad. No one has ever rejected her or dumped her. But then again the people she dated weren't Troy Bolton.

"I'm sorry Sharpay, but if you think I'd cheat on you with Gabriella then you're wrong. That just proves to me that you can't trust me. I'm sure in time you will find a guy that you can trust."

"But you can't break up with me! _No one _has ever broken up with me, since I was in diapers."

"Well Sharpay, for the longest time you've been in control of this relationship."

Sharpay looked at him confused.

"Karma hits big, huh?"

Sharpay nodded sadly as he walked away. 

Gabriella's house

"…And then I told him I can't tutor him anymore if he feels uncomfortable."

She finished telling her story to a very alert Taylor.

"Good job, Gabriella. I'm proud of you."

"Why thank you."

The girls both giggled while watching the movie they popped in twenty minutes before.

"But there is one thing." Taylor said breaking the silence.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do? I mean, I saw the way you looked at Troy and the way your eyes glowed whenever he walked through the halls. Or the way your smile could brighten the room when someone talked about him. Or the way you're blushing right now."

"Taylor, I can't believe you notice those non-existent things!"

"Non-existent? Oh hun, trust me, their pretty existent, and not to mention, obvious."

"Just don't tell anybody, kay?"

"My lips are sealed."

Another long moment of silence as the girls continued watching the movie.

"So, I saw you and Chad today in philosophy."

"What happened in philosophy?" Taylor asked, like she didn't know anything happened.

"Oh please! Taylor, I never knew you could be such a flirt."

"All he wanted to know if I was doing anything tomorrow."

"So wait? He asked you on a date?"

"Um, I guess."

"And you said yes, right?"

"Yeah. Why was it a bad idea to say yes? Did I make a mistake?"

"No!"

"Okay, good."

"Do you like him?" Gabriella asked. This was awkward; she never had this type of conversation with Taylor throughout the three years they've known each other.

"I don't know." She replied honestly, and it was true, she didn't know.

Only time will be able to tell.

For both of them

**AN: **Told you that you guys are gonna love me! But then your probably gonna hate me in the later chapters, but that's not important is it? And by the way, karma does hit back, and probably very bad most of the time, Sharpay learnt her lesson. And just so everybody is clear, Sharpay isn't a bad girl in this story; in the passing chapters she's going to be miss popularity bitch into the nicest girl imaginable.

So, I need help. I need a storyline for Chad and Taylor. I obviously have one for Troy and Gabriella, but im out of ideas. If you guys could help me come up with some Chaylor ideas I'd really appreciate it! I'll let you know if I'm going to use you're storyline and I'll give you credit for it. Thanks in advance!

Next chapter: Troy and Gabriella sing… together, and get rather close. No not like that! And…

Sharpay goes to Gabriella for advice. But what about?...

…hmm I wonder?

No actually I already know, and the only way you can find out is by… REVIEWING!


	5. Addicted

**AN: **Wow, the reviews dropped to this story. Not that I really care, it's just depressing to see 17 reviews for one chapter and then the next one only 11. Also, I started school that's why im updating a little slower now because while I was on March break I had a lot of time to write and everything.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing's changed. I still don't own HSM. I don't own Here By Me (used in the chapter) By 3 days grace. I think you should download it though, because it's a very sweet song.

Thanks to everyone who gave me an idea for a Chaylor storyline. Once again I'll credit you when I use it.

The song title in this chapter is by Kelly Clarkson and I don't own her.

_**Chapter five – Addicted**_

Troy decided to walk to Gabriella's house. His father for sure wouldn't have driven him, considering he's supposed to be at the very first basketball practice. Was this even like him? Skipping basketball practice to go see some girl? No, that's not it. He needed help in math. That's what he needed. Math help.

He tried to convince himself anyways.

He looked at his watch. He was already walking for fifteen minutes. He had no idea that she lived this far. If he would have known then he would have hitched a ride with some random person. But yet, he continued to walk. He knew he was almost there. He remembered that it was the street beside Englewood, and now he was on Englewood. The street beside that one was River Fall, and that's where she lived.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside her house.

He walked for twenty minutes. It's like he was addicted or something.

Back inside

The girls were still watching the movie and on occasion they would stop and talk to each other.

The movie was on full blast and Gabriella couldn't really hear anything. She could have sworn she heard the door bell, but she brushed it off and just thought it was a sound affect from the movie.

Now Taylor heard it. "Was that the doorbell?" She asked Gabriella.

"No, it was probably just something from the movie."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn that was the doorbell."

Gabriella put the volume quieter, and that's when she heard her cell phone ring. A number appeared on her phone and she didn't know whose it was. She picked it up anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gabriella."

She heard Troy say on the other end of the phone.

Gabriella sighed, "What do you want?"

"I was just outside your door and kind of wondering why you weren't answering, so that's when I decided to call your cell."

"Oh so my doorbell was ringing. I guess I'll come open the door for you."

They both hung up their phones and Gabriella looked at Taylor. "Troy's at the door."

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "so go open it."

"Can you come with me?"

Taylor nodded and they both walked downstairs to the door. Gabriella opened it and they both smiled when they saw each other.

"What happened before, it wasn't true. What you said, I mean. I'm not uncomfortable when I am seen with you. I'm just concerned at what my friends would think. You know how it is with them and basketball. If they saw me doing math they'd make fun of me and I'm just not ready for that yet." Troy tried to explain. Gabriella still didn't say anything. "I came here because I need math help. So could you please help me?" He asked.

Gabriella was just about to say something until Taylor interrupted.

"Well, you heard the boy. He needs help with math. I guess I'll be leaving." She said as she made her way to the door.

"No wait, Taylor!" Gabriella called out to her.

"See you tomorrow!"

She was already half way down the road.

Gabriella sighed as she closed the door. She looked back at Troy and noticed that he was out of breath and carrying a heavy text book in his hand.

"Did you walk here?"

"Yeah, but I liked it. It was great exercise." He tried not to make her feel guilty.

"Alright then. Let's just get this over with." She took his text book from his hand and led them both into the kitchen.

They both sat down and started doing the equations, until Gabriella remembered something. "I talked to the math teacher today."

Troy nodded.

"I asked her how your doing in the class, and I think you'll be happy to know that she said there's a huge difference from last year, and she hopes you keep it up. So good job."

"Wow." He surely was surprised. "But I can't take credit for all the good work. I mean, you helped me a lot."

"It's no problem. I like helping you out, Troy."

"Really?" He smiled, "I like when you help me too."

They both laughed and started getting into an off topic talk. Gabriella loved talking to him; it just felt so natural, like she's known him forever. But reality was that she's only known him for a couple of weeks. She thought it was amazing how much she's opened up to Troy. She thought it was amazing how she didn't only have to talk to him about math; she could talk to him about anything, and one thing that she liked the most. He always listened.

She was surprised to hear what Troy had to say next.

"Me and Sharpay broke up." He said a little bit too fast, but she got it.

He didn't sound sad or mad. He sounded more frustrated then anything else, she didn't know if it was because of the ridiculously hard questions in math, or the fact that he and Sharpay were no longer in a relationship.

"Im sorry to hear that." She acknowledged. "It wasn't because of me, was it?" She asked curiously.

"No." He lied. "It was a mutual decision."

All of the sudden, he had a sudden urge to ask her out tonight.

"There's this restaurant and they have karaoke every Friday night's at seven. Do you want to go? I mean, we don't have to sing or anything, it just fun to watch other people do it."

"I'd love to go." She smiled and he smiled back. "Well, its six now. So we have an hour to go before the karaoke. So let's hurry up and finish this."

"Alright."

They smiled once again and got the math question done in a half hour.

As Troy was finishing the last question, Gabriella's mother walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey mom. I didn't hear you come in."

Maria just smiled, "Aren't you going to introduce me?" She asked, looking at Troy.

"Oh, sure. Mom, this is Troy. He's the boy that a tutor."

"It's really nice to meet you Ms. Montez."

"It's great to meet you too. Are you gonna stay over for dinner?"

"Actually mom." Gabriella interjected. "Me and Troy were gonna go out soon, so you don't have to worry about cooking for me either."

"Okay, just as long as you come home by ten."

"Mom! It's Friday!" Gabriella pointed out.

"Just call me old fashioned." Maria said before walking up the stairs.

Gabriella shook her head and turned her chair around to face Troy. "So are you done?" She asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to check over it?"

"Sure."

She quickly scammed through the paper and handed it back to him. "Everything seems good."

"Good. So are you ready to go?"

Gabriella nodded and they both made their way outside the house. They decided to walk because it wasn't a very far place, and it was a nice day outside so they figured why not. As they were walking they talked some more. This time, it just felt more deep, I guess it was because they were walking together, both outside and the hair was blowing in Troy's face, and he looked so hot he could be a model…

Wait! Gabriella _couldn't _think that. _Someone please talk some sense into me. _She thought, _I can't think Troy Bolton is hot. Girls like me shouldn't even be seen with him. Or better yet, girls like me shouldn't be seen talking to him. _

Little did she know. When they both walked in all they heard was…

"Troy!" Yep. It was Sharpay.

"Oh no." Troy mumbled under his breath.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in the sweetest voice possible. Who the hell was that voice fooling anyways? It was all an act for people to think she was sweet.

"We just came to see the people sing." Troy said dully, he definitely didn't want to talk to her right now. Not with Gabriella standing right beside him.

"Oh don't lie, Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed. "You knew I was going to sing tonight so you came to watch me. That's just so nice of you."

"No, actually…"

"Well I better go. Me and Ryan have a lot of rehearsing to do before we actually get on stage. Toodles."

"Gabriella, I swear that I didn't want to come because I wanted to see Sharpay sing!"

"Troy, relax. I know."

He smiled and led them to a table.

Backstage with Sharpay and Ryan

"I can't believe he's here with that girl from homeroom. The nerve of him! I just feel like pulling off all her hair from her head, and showing it to her and hope that it doesn't grow back!" Sharpay ranted on and on to her poor brother.

"Okay Shar, I get it. You hate her. Could we please rehearse now?"

Sharpay heard her brother talk some more about how important rehearsing was if they wanted to be professional singers. Sharpay wasn't listening, she couldn't listen. Especially when she was focused on the audition box. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"…So that's why warming up our…"

"Ryan, I have an idea."

"Oh no. What is it?"

"You see that audition box?"

Ryan looked at the table and nodded.

"What if we write down Troy and the math girls name in it, then they would have to sing and then they would be incredibly embarrassed! Oh my gosh, I am just so smart."

"Yes, you really are. But we can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because it's rude! And if we get caught we'd be in a lot of trouble." Ryan pointed out.

"Pftt. Me, get caught? Oh please, Ryan learn how things are done around here."

Very coolly, she walked to the audition box and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down Troy's name. She looked back at Ryan with a confused expression.

"What's the math girl's name?"

"Im not telling you."

"If you do I'll let you know what the girls _really _think about you."

"It's Gabriella Montez."

Sharpay smiled and wrote the name down. She was just too good.

Restaurant

Both Troy and Gabriella were watching the people sing, and they thought they were really good. Gabriella didn't want to admit it but she was having a good time.

The next people up were Sharpay and Ryan. Gabriella and Troy applauded anyways.

"Their pretty good." Gabriella whispered in Troy's hair.

Troy nodded and they continued to sing. They watched a few more people sing and it was 9:45. Troy remembered what Gabriella's mom said, that she has to be home by ten.

"Its almost ten, we should leave." He told her.

Gabriella nodded.

They were about to leave until the guy on the microphone said…

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Come on up guys you're next!"

They both looked at each other. They were both confused.

"Did you write our name's down?" Troy asked.

"No."

"Their right there!"

They saw Sharpay pointing at them.

Before any of them could just run and jet right through the doors they felt people grab and pull them onto the stage. Of course, before they could run from the stage, the music has already started.

Gabriella knew this song, she recognized the beat. She just hoped that Troy knew it, because according to the screen with the lyrics, he was up first. She was worried, she never preformed in front of a crowd before. All he worried slipped away when she heard Troy's voice.

"I hope your doing fine out there without me, cause im not doing so good without you."

Gabriella stared at him in awe. He had an amazing voice. She looked back at the screen and saw that it was her turn. She swallowed hard took a deep breath, and…

"The thing's I thought you'd never know about me. Were the things I guess you always understood."

The song went on, and they found themselves getting more into the music and it was kind of fun.

They entwined fingers as they finished their song.

"…it could all fall down around me, just as long as I have you right here by me."

They looked at each other for another moment. They looked at each other a lot of times before, but this was different, neither of them couldn't quite put their finger on it.

They snapped back into reality and looked at all the applauding people in the crowd. Once again, they both smiled at each other.

Monday at school

It was still early in the morning and Gabriella was waiting for Taylor to meet her at her locker, where they always meet every morning.

She heard footsteps, and thought they were Taylor's until she saw a five foot girl with blonde hair. Yes, you guessed it. Sharpay.

"Gabriella I saw you singing with Troy on Friday and you were really great. I mean it."

Gabriella smiled. Sharpay actually sounded… nice.

"Thank you."

"And while you guys were singing. You sounded and you even looked like you had a lot of chemistry. And this may sound stupid, but maybe you can help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Getting Troy back. I need your advice and help. Do you think you could give it to me?"

Gabriella had to think about this one.

"Sure." She gave an uneasy smile and saw Taylor walking down the hall.

**AN: **Oh no, do you guys totally wanna kill me? Oh, I bought M magazine recently and Ashley Tisdale said…

"Troy and Gabriella should have the final kiss!" SEE! Even Ashley is a troyella fan. She also said that their will be the long awaited kiss on the golf course (which you guys probably already know.) okay enough gossip from me now. I feel like im spamming.

Someone told me to add a little humor in my story. I forgot the persons name, but if you can notice I did add humor in here. I tried my best. Here me out people. Im. Not. Good. With. Humor.

I'm more of a drama/romance writer.

Next Chapter: Day one of Gabriella's little plan to try to get Troy back with Sharpay.

How will Gabriella deal with being his tutor, setting him up with Sharpay, and starting to _**fall**_ for him all at once? That's right, I said FALL! Oh and…

Troy admits his true feelings.

And Chad and Taylor's date!

Things are getting intense people, please don't leave me.

REVIEW xox


	6. So What?

**AN: **Surprisingly I don't have much to say besides happy reading! And you guys are being way too generous with these reviews! Seriously, someone give me a flame. You guys are too awesome!

**Disclaimer: **GUESS WHAT?? I FINALLY OWN THEM.. yeah right.

I also will add and give credit to the Chaylor storyline. So thanks a lot chrisbrownshunny224 for you contribution to my storyline, I really liked the idea! This one's for you hun.

The song title in this chapter is from Field Mob featuring Ciara, and I don't own any one of them.

_**Chapter six – So what?**_

Gabriella couldn't sleep last night, she was way to busy. Busy trying to plot down ideas of how she could get Troy and Sharpay back together. She's been thinking about it all week and she just had no clue what to do. She wanted to call Taylor and tell her everything that happened, but yet she couldn't. She promised Sharpay to just keep it between her and Gabriella. Something didn't seem right about the whole thing. Something about this whole plotting to get them back together made her stomach turn. She didn't know why Sharpay would go to her for advice or help. So what? All Gabriella and Troy done was sing together, and according to Sharpay they had a lot of 'chemistry.'

She decided to wake up, do all her morning necessities, and take a shower. When she was done she walked back into her room and opened the dresser drawer and took out a sheet of paper. On the sheet of paper contained five points on what she could do to help Sharpay and Troy get back together. Today she was going to try the first one on her list, but first, she needed to call Troy.

Why did this seem so nerve wracking for her? She knew why. She hated keeping secrets. Or maybe it was the fact that she's never called Troy before, he would always be the one calling her, and most of the time it was for math help. Today was a Saturday, and not even Troy would call her on a Saturday, except that one time when he called her to ask her out for lunch. _Aww, that was so cute of him. _Gabriella thought quietly to herself. _Stop right there Gab, just focus. Just press the call button. You can do it. _

She finally did, the phone was ringing. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. And five.

She was just about to hang up, until…

"Hello?" It was his voice, he sounded tired. She really hoped that she didn't wake him up.

"Hey Troy it's me, Gabriella."

_Why does she sound so nervous? _Troy asked himself.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No. I just wanted to know if you want to come over today and do some math." She gulped nervously. "We never really finished the lesson yesterday and I wanted to run through it again so you understand."

"Actually, I was just going to ask you. But I was wondering if we could maybe go to Starbucks and work on it…"

"No!" She replied a little to quickly. "You have to come here."

"I _have to _go there?" He emphasized.

"Yes, because, you know how Starbucks is, it's actually kind of crowded with all those people there, and I think we need to just have more one on one time."

"Alright, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

They both hung up the phone at the same time. Both caught up in their own thoughts.

Gabriella's thought: _Great, he'll probably be here in ten minutes. I have to go get everything ready. _

Troy's thought: _She so wants alone time with me. _

Gabriella ran downstairs and got everything she needed ready. She got the recorder, and shoved it in her pocket. She made a note to herself to remember to turn it on as soon as Troy got there.

Now, it was time to call Sharpay.

The phone rang twice before someone picked it up. It was Sharpay herself.

"Who ever is calling me better have a damn good excuse!"

Most people answer the phone with a hello, but you know it's Sharpay when she answers with an attitude.

"S-Sharpay?" Gabriella sounded nervous, she probably woke her from her 'beauty sleep'

"Yes you better start talking before I track you down and make sure you don't have a job."

"It's me, Gabriella."

"Oh Gabriella! I was waiting to here from you. Is everything all set? Is Troy going over?"

"Yes Sharpay, he's on his way. But I have a bad feeling about this. I hate keeping secrets."

"Listen math girl, im counting on you, so you better not screw any of this up for me."

After Sharpay said that, all Gabriella could hear was the dial tone.

Then she heard the door bell. Troy was here already. She took a deep breath before going down the stairs. She turned her recorder on and placed it back in her pocket, she still felt so uneasy. She just hoped she could get Troy to say the right thing. Her goal was exactly to make Troy open up to Gabriella about Sharpay. In other words, he had to open up about how he really felt, about _Sharpay. _And if this works the first time, she wouldn't need to do all those other things on her list. This had to work, she needed to get her normal life back, and she didn't want to spend a month or more trying to get Sharpay and Troy back together.

She opened the door, and he smiled. She couldn't smile back, she felt as if she was doing was wrong, she just opened the door more and let him in the house.

Chad and Taylor's day out

Taylor was in her room getting ready. She couldn't say she was nervous, she didn't really know how she felt. She didn't know why she was going on a date with a basketball guy. She didn't even know why he would even ask a girl like herself on a date. Taylor shouldn't be complaining. So what if she thought he was cute? If you really think about it, all the boys on the basketball team were cute, and normally you would picture a cute guy from the basketball team go on a date with a cute girl on the cheerleading squad. She knew who half the basketball team was dating, and it was cheerleaders, and she knew she couldn't compare to that.

She heard the doorbell ring, but she didn't answer it. She figured she'd just let her mom answer it this time. She combed through her hair once more, and she suspected her mom answered the door because she could hear her calling her name from the bottom of the stairs.

"Taylor, someone's here to see you!"

"I'll be right there, mom!"

She gave herself a final look in the mirror. _That's good enough_. She thought and walked down the stairs with a smile planted on her face.

She walked right beside him and was waiting for a few words from mom, they were kind of both expecting it.

"You better be back home by 3." Her mother (let's call her Beth) warned.

"Don't worry mom we will." Taylor said as she rolled her eyes.

Beth smiled at her daughter and looked at Chad. "If it was up to me she would stay later, but her fathers very strict."

"I understand."

"Alright you two. Stay safe, and have fun."

"Thanks Mrs. McKessie." Chad said and shook her hand.

"Bye mom." She kissed her mother on the cheek

And then they were out the door.

Okay, _now _she was nervous.

They walked for two minutes without anyone talking. Until Chad decided to break the silence, and Taylor was glad. She wasn't too good with making conversation. And by the looks of it, neither was Chad.

"So, you're mom seems, uh, nice."

"Sure, when she wants to be."

Okay, so it was quiet again, and it couldn't get more awkward than this. Thankfully they were almost there. Just a couple more moments of silence, until Chad decided to talk again, and boy he was not that great at starting conversations.

"When did you realize you liked math so much?"

Maybe he was just as nervous as she was? Who knew? And so what? He was only human.

"Basically, ever since I was in grade five. I was more advanced then all the other kids in my grade so that's when my mother enrolled me into a math program, and ever since then everyone thought of me as some math freak, or science freak. There pretty much the same thing."

Chad didn't really know what to say. "Oh."

"Yeah. So how about you and basketball? How did that all start?"

"It started when I was three. My mom wanted me to be better then everyone else, and then one night I just bounced the ball and it hit the ground and fell into the basket, so my mom took me to basketball classes and sure enough, I was a toddler and the best player on the team."

"That's pretty cool."

"I guess."

Taylor nodded, and before any of them noticed they were at their designated place. A mini golf course.

Taylor giggled. "You brought me mini golfing?"

"Yes. Why? Is there something so wrong with that?"

"No, it's nothing. Im just surprised that you didn't bring me to a basketball court."

"You know, it's funny. That was my second choice."

"Haha, you're funny."

They both giggled in a flirting way. Then they proceeded to purchase the golf clubs and balls. Time sure did fly, and they were there for an hour. They were actually having a good time talking about life and laughing at random times. After they were done bowling they found a rock and sat on it and continued to talk.

Little did they know that a cheerleader was watching them from the corner of her eye. What Taylor didn't know was that this cheerleader had a huge crush on Chad. A crush so huge that she was in fact obsessed with him. She came up from behind them and tapped Chad on his shoulder. Disrupting their conversation.

"Hi Chad." She said in a flirty voice.

"Hi Stephanie." Chad replied very un-interested.

Stephanie gave a very evil look to Taylor. "Aww Chad, how nice of you to take a nerd out on a date. Im sure she really appreciates it."

"Come on, Stephanie don't be rude." Chad said politely hoping that she would go away.

"Oh come on, you can't date a nerd like her. I mean everyone knows that jocks and nerds don't go. Girls like her can't even get away from their front porch without a science text book."

Chad had enough; he stood up and made sure that Stephanie would see his face clearly.

"Yeah I'm on a date with a very smart girl, not a nerd, so what? If you have a problem maybe you should just leave." He looked back and saw Taylor's shocked face. "Come on Taylor, let's go."

Gabriella's house

So far, so not good. It had been quiet for far too long, and the recorder was still recording. She had to get Troy to talk, and the only way he would talk is if he had a math question.

"Gabriella I need to find the number that goes where x is and…"

Gabriella closed Troy's text book and he looked at her surprisingly. She couldn't get him to talk, and now she had to do it the hard way.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because I think you know enough already. I mean, who really cares about what 'x' is supposed to be? When are you really going to use something like that in your life?"

"I guess."

_Okay Gabriella, it's a perfect time to get this thing going and get something on this recorder._

"I'm actually kind of curious to know what happened between you and Sharpay."

"It didn't work out." Damn. He shot her with a simple answer, she needed to make this more complex.

"Well, would you ever consider taking her back?"

"No, we were just too different."

"Oh." Now what was she going to say.

"But there is something that you should know, Gabi."

"Is it about Sharpay?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"What? No. Why all of the sudden you seem so interested in me and Sharpay?"

"I always was, but I never really had the chance to talk to you or ask you about it."

"It's over and done with. Can I talk now?"

Gabriella sighed, "Fine."

"I don't know where to start. I mean, for three years I've seen you and looked at you but never really got to know you. I just went with what everyone else said."

At this point, Gabriella was confused. Why the hell was he talking about this, she needed to change the subject and make him talk more about Sharpay.

"Yes, and now…" 

"Gabriella, let me finish talking."

"Okay, hurry."

"And what everyone else said was that you were some freaky math girl." Gabriella sighed, yeah she knew that nickname too well, and now she had to hear the most popular guy in the school call her it too. "What they don't know is that you're actually just so much more than that."

"Where exactly is this going?..."

"Let me finish." 

Gabriella nodded as he proceeded to talk. "You've only been tutoring me for two weeks, and I don't know about you but it feels a heck lot more than two weeks. And the best part about it is that we don't only talk about math, we could talk about anything without feeling uncomfortable."

"That's true."

"Yeah, it is. Now there's me. Everyone expects me to win every basketball championship game, and if we lose, I lose my label. My friends, my dad, and my girlfriend at the time didn't even acknowledge me."

Gabriella could relate. Surprisingly, she knew how he was feeling, but why was he talking to her about this?

"When I talk to you, you don't make me feel like just a basketball guy. You just make me feel like regular guy. That's why I'd rather be here, then at a basketball game. If I was at a basketball game I would have to hear my dad cheer me on and say 'if you can't do it, no one can' and I've been hearing that since I was in diapers."

"Troy, I know how you feel…"

"Exactly, and it's a horrible feeling. But when I come here you don't even talk to me about basketball season or how im going to defeat the next team. Me and you could just have a regular conversation without talking about basketball. You make me feel as if basketball doesn't even exist."

"Wow, im glad that I impact your life like that."

"You have no idea."

"I know exactly how you feel. The reason why there's all this pressure is because once you're labeled, that label is forever and there really isn't anything you can do about it. Since I was two I've been known to be the smart girl who only knew math. What people don't get is that I could actually do a lot more than that. I can even play basketball. Just like how you could even do math."

"See! That's the type of acknowledgment im talking about. You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself. Don't even listen to what others tell you. As long as you know who you really are, then that's all that matters."

"There's one more thing."

"And what's that?" Gabriella asked.

"I've seen a lot of girls, but never gotten serious with them, and when I talked to them I didn't seem interested. But when im with you, it's different, it's as If I want to listen to everything you say. Gabi, I don't know what this feeling is, but whatever it is, I don't want it to go away. Please make it stay."

Before Gabriella could reply, Troy's lips were fully pressed on her mouth.

_Please don't fall for him Gabriella, not now…_

**AN: **Told you they'd kiss. Once again, a huuuuge thank you to chrisbrownshunny224 for the amazing Chaylor storyline. Because of you, I could now proceed with the Chaylor component in this story. Thanks a lot!

Next chapter: Oh no! Gabriella forgot that everything Troy said was recorded, and oh yes, she refuses to give Sharpay the recorder, but Sharpay, being Sharpay, sneaks it from her and hears EVERYTHING.

Just giving you guys a little warning. I'm going to Guelph, so the next time you'll get an update from me is either Sunday or Monday.


	7. A Public Affair

**AN: **I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Probably not, but I bet you missed my updates. I'm supposed to be doing a stupid parenting project right now but I took a little break and decided to do this. After all, I do find this much more important, and I love you guys and didn't want to keep you waiting. Thank you for all you're reviews, when I got back and saw all of them in my inbox I couldn't help but smile, and honestly, in every story I have done I have to say that this one is my favorite. Not only because High School Musical is by far the best movie and the greatest musical, but you guys encourage me to do my best even when my writing is at it's worst. So a huge thank you from me to you, and if I knew all of you and seen any of you I'd give you a big cookie! And maybe a sticker too.

**Disclaimer: **So I was thinking of buying and owning all of the characters on High School Musical and I came to the conclusion I'd rather write about them instead. Oh yeah, and I have no money. So please don't sue me for any pointless reason.

The song used for the title in this chapter is by Jessica Simpson, and I am VERY proud to say that I don't own her or the song.

_**Chapter seven – A public affair **_

She tried to erase it, really she tried. She would have done it all ready if the stupid recorder would cooperate. She looked at the instructions and then she finally noticed she couldn't erase something unless it was a week old. _That is one stupid rule, _Gabriella thought. Without even thinking she shoved the recorder in her knapsack.

Troy left her house five minutes ago. She still could smell him on her clothes. She could still taste his kiss. Yeah, she's kissed guys before, but this one was different. When she kisses him, it feels different, she wasn't sure what it was, but she liked it. A lot.

She couldn't even stop thinking about him, or about the way he looked. Now she knows why every girl in the school went completely ga ga over him. He's a really hot guy. In fact, he could probably be the hottest guy in the world.

Despite all her weird and indescribable feelings for Troy. She had to stop thinking about him, and think more about getting Sharpay and Troy back together. Hold on that thought, what was she going to do about the recorder, she couldn't show Sharpay that. She was just going to say she forgot it and by the end of seven days she could delete it and show Sharpay, and then when Sharpay asks she could just say she deleted it by accident. The first suggestion on the list didn't go well, so now she had to try the second one, which happened to be a lot harder, she wasn't going to do it anytime soon.

She seemed to forget that the recorder was still in her bag.

Next day at school

Gabriella was at her locker, taking out stuff she needed from her bag for school. She pulled out the textbook and notebook and that's when she remembered that she put the recorder in her bag. She didn't know what she was going to do with it so she reluctantly put it back in her bag, Sharpay didn't have to know about it.

How was Gabriella supposed to know that Sharpay was watching her from her ever so popular spying corner?

The bell rang and she was off to math. She was also pretty used to the fact of facing Troy in every single class she had.

She walked into the class and was immediately greeted by Sharpay.

"Hi Gabriella."

"Hey Sharpay."

"Do you have the recorder with you?" Sharpay asked, she knew the answer. She practically saw Gabriella putting it in her bag.

"Oh no!" Gabriella acted surprised. "I forgot it in my bedroom, I'll have to give it to you tomorrow."

_What a lier, _Sharpay thought. _I saw her taking it out of her bag and putting it back in. Unless she doesn't want me to see it because there's something bad on it. Oh my God! What if Troy said something bad about me and Gabriella doesn't want me to see it? Aw, that's so nice of her. But I have to get that recorder out of her bag if it's the last thing I do. And plus, what do I care if he said something bad about me? It wouldn't matter anyway because with Gabriella's help, I will get him back if it's the last thing I do. Just play it cool for now, Sharpay. _

"Aw, that's too bad. Do you think you'll have it by tomorrow?"

Gabriella smiled, "Sure, not a problem." She watched her walk away. _More like seven days. _

The class was quietly stuck doing math questions out of the text book, and Gabriella could hear Troy calling her name from across the room. She looked over the student's heads and saw Troy motioning his hands for her to go sit beside him. She smiled and took her book and her pencil. Leaving her knapsack on the floor.

Sharpay noticed that Gabriella wasn't at her desk anymore. _Good, she probably went to the washroom; I could get the recorder in her bag. _She smiled and looked on the other side of the class. _Damn! She's not in the washroom she's sitting right beside Troy, I'll act jealous later, right now I should try getting that recorder. _

Sharpay waited until Gabriella wasn't looking. Sharpay glanced at them one more time, and it looked as if Gabriella wasn't paying attention to her bag anymore. She couldn't help but be a tad jealous of Gabriella. How come Troy and Gab looked like they had so much chemistry and their not even dating? Their not even close to dating!

Whatever, she'll worry about that later.

She sat on the floor and crawled like a baby down the classroom. She took one final look at Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella was still focused on helping Troy, so that's when she opened the bottom zipper and took out the recorder and ran back to her seat as soon as possible.

A smile crept on her face. She was very proud of her accomplishment, and she couldn't wait to go back home and listen to it. Even if Troy said something bad about her, at least she could know, this way she could change the way he would like her to be. She was so excited to hear it, she didn't know why, and she was happy it was almost lunch. She could go to the media class room. No one would ever go there. She'll go there and listen to the tape.

Soon enough the bell rang and Sharpay was the first out the door.

Gabriella went back to her desk and put her knapsack back on her shoulder, when she was done gathering her textbook and notebook she saw Troy walking up to her.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere for lunch?" He asked.

"Where? Somewhere out of school? There's not that much here." She pointed out while laughing.

"No." He returned the laugh. "This place is actually in the school."

Gabriella gave him a kind of confused look. She walked through the halls three years and never saw any place on campus or in the school. "In the school? Are you sure?"

"Come, I'll show you."

He grabbed her hand leading her through the whole school. She was surprised by his action. Her hand was in his the whole time and he wouldn't take it off, even with all the students watching.

"We're there." Troy said letting go of her hand.

"Troy, it's a staircase."

"Yes it is. Why don't you try going up it?"

Gabriella smiled at Troy before walking up them, with Troy following right behind her.

Gabriella gasped when she saw the place, it was in their own school, and she's been going to this school for three years now and she's never even noticed this. Yeah, she's noticed the stair case, but she never thought to go up them. She didn't expect something this beautiful.

"Oh my God." She looked at Troy surprisingly; she'd never expect a guy like him coming up here. "It's amazing here. How did you find out about it?"

"My first year here I would come here after practice. How I found it, you ask? After practice one day I didn't want to go home right away so I just wandered all over the school, I saw the staircase decided to go up it and this is what I found."

"Well I have to say, I'm impressed."

Troy gave a very flirtatious smile and moved on the bench, allowing Gabriella to follow him.

She stared at him for a while, contemplating whether or not she should sit beside him.

Eventually she walked and sat right beside him.

"So is this where you hang out?"

"Not really where I hang out. Where I come to think."

"Oh." Suddenly a rage of curiosity came over Gabriella, "Yesterday, you said to me please make the feeling stay. What exactly did that mean?"

Troy blushed at her sudden question. "I don't know what it is Gabi, I just like being close to you, and I'll take any chance I get."

"Did you ever come up here with Sharpay?"

"What is this? 21 questions?" They both laughed, "No, I never really came up here with anyone, it's just always been me."

It was silent for a while. Both of them enjoying the quietness and the wind blowing in their faces.

"I lied to you when I said the reason why me and Sharpay broke up wasn't because of you."

"What?"

"The reason why I broke up with Sharpay was because she pretty much demanded for me to stay away from you, and I couldn't do that."

Gabriella blushed, "so you broke up with the girl you were practically dating for three years now, just so you could continue seeing me?"

Troy nodded.

Gabriella started to laugh furiously.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I can't believe you broke up with her just so you could still see me. I mean, I'm flattered but I'm no one special. It's just me."

"What do you mean your no one special? People look at you and all they see is a smart girl who they think doesn't get to have fun. But when I look at you I see someone totally different." At this point Gabriella stopped laughing and just listened to Troy. "When I look at you I do see a smart girl, but I also see beauty, _true _beauty, not fake like most of the other girls in this school. All I see is a regular girl who could have fun and could laugh, and unlike others I don't see you as a freaky math girl. You're just a girl."

"And you're just a guy."

Troy smiled, he loved her acknowledgment

Media classroom 

Sharpay smiled and looked at the recorder one more time. It was quiet in the room, making it very easy for her to focus her full attention on the tape. She put it on and began to listen. The first thing she heard was Troy's voice.

"_Gabriella I need to find the answer that goes where x is and…" _

She could've sworn the sound she heard was a text book closing.

"_Why did you do that?" _

Yeah, that for sure was a textbook.

"_Because I think you know enough already. I mean, who really cares about what x is supposed to be? When are you really going to use something like that in your life?" _

Good! Gabriella just totally shut him completely down from math.

"_I guess." _

Haha, Troy sounded so confused.

"_I'm actually kind of curious to know what happened between you and Sharpay." _

Yes! Here comes the interesting part.

"_It didn't work out." _

What the hell? Yeah, the relationship worked out, he's just too stupid and too in love with Gabriella to make it work out.

"_Well would you ever consider taking her back?" _

Please say yes! 

"_No, we were just too different."_

What the heck? No they weren't too different. They were both popular. That was good enough.

"_Oh_."

C'mon Gab, keep the conversation going.

"_But there is something you should know, Gabi." _

Since when does he call her Gabi?

"_Is it about Sharpay?" _

Sharpay couldn't help but let out a giggle, she loved how this conversation was about her, and she hoped that Troy would say yes it was indeed about her.

"_What? No. Why all of the sudden you seem so interested in me and Sharpay?" _

It wasn't about Sharpay? She was kind of surprised. She was going to turn it off, but there was something that wanted her to continue on and listen.

"_I always was, but never really had the chance to talk to you or ask you about it." _

No shocker there. Everyone was always curious about Sharpay.

"_It's over and done with. Can I talk now?"_

She loved the determination in his voice. But she still wondered what he wanted to talk with her about. So she continued to listen.

"_Fine."_

Gabriella sounded frustrated, that's probably why she gave in.

"_I don't know where to start. I mean, for three years I seen you and looked at you but never really got to know you. I just went with what everyone else said." _

His voice sounded so sincere, he never talked to her like that. Now she really wanted to know where their little conversation was getting to.

"_Yes, and now…"_

You could tell that Gabriella was determined to change the subject, but then again she's kind of glad that Troy still talked.

"_Gabriella, let me finish talking."_

Yes Gabriella, let him finish talking!

"_Okay, hurry." _

Sharpay took out her nail filer, kicked her feet back on the desk and made herself comfortable.

"_And what everyone else said was that you were some freaky math girl. What they don't know is that you're actually so much more than that." _

She is?

"_Where is this going?" _

Yeah seriously, where was this going? And what was it going to lead to, and for some reason deep within Sharpays heart, she knew that it wasn't about her.

"_Let me finish." _

For Pete's sake! Just finish.

"_You've only been tutoring me for two weeks, and I don't know about you but it feels a heck lot more than two weeks. And the best part about it is we don't only have to talk about math, we could talk about anything without feeling uncomfortable."_

That's weird; Sharpay couldn't even have a conversation with him without him not even mentioning basketball at least once.

"_That's true." _

So he could talk to her about anything, but when they were dating at the time he couldn't even say three words to her."

"_Yeah, it is. Now there's me. Everyone expects me to win every basketball championship game, and if we lose, I lose my label. My friends, my dad, and my girlfriend at the time didn't even acknowledge me." _

_I so acknowledged him and his love for basketball, _Sharpay thought.

"_When I talk to you, you don't make me feel like just a basketball guy. You just make me feel like a regular guy. That's why I'd rather be here, then at a basketball game. If I was at a basketball game I would have to hear my dad cheer me on and say 'if you can't do it, no one can' and I've been hearing that since I was in diapers." _

How much have they talked in the last two weeks they've known each other? Isn't all he is a basketball guy? That's what the whole school sees him as. Ha! What a loser, he'd rather be doing math then be at a basketball game.

"_Troy, I know how you feel…" _

Lovely, now she was agreeing with him.

"_Exactly, and it's a horrible feeling. But when I come here you don't even talk to me about basketball season or how im going to defeat the next team. Me and you could just have a regular conversation without talking about basketball. You make me feel as if basketball doesn't even exist." _

What the hell does he know about feeling anyways? He obviously didn't consider her feeling when he broke up with her. To be honest, the only reason why Sharpay talked to him about basketball because she was the one who thought he was interested in it. She was also jealous when she heard Troy say they could have a regular conversation without talking about basketball, because that's all they ever talked about.

"_Wow, I'm glad I impact your life like that." _

If any one should impact Troy's life, it should be Sharpay.

"_You have no idea." _

He sounded sympathetic.

"_I know exactly how you feel. The reason why there's all this pressure is because once you're labeled, that label is forever and there really isn't anything you can do about it. Since I was two I've been known to be the smart girl who only knew math. What people don't get is that I could actually do a lot more than that. I can even play basketball. Just like how you could even do math." _

Yeah right, like Gabriella could really play basketball and Troy could really do math, the day when that happens, is the day when these two get together. Unlikely possible.

"_See! That's the type of acknowledgment I'm talking about. You're amazing." _

All this talk about acknowledging was making Sharpay just a tad jealous. She put her nail filer down and sat back up and listening to the minute that was left of the tape.

"_You're not so bad yourself. Don't even listen to what others tell you. As long as you know who you really are, then that's all that matters." _

Sharpay could hear the sweetness coming from Gabriella's voice, and it sounded as if she really meant it.

"_There's one more thing." _

_It better be about me!_

"_And what's that?"_

Hurry up and spill it.

"_I've seen a lot of girls, but never gotten serious with them, and when I talked to them I didn't seem interested. But when I'm with you, it's different, it's as if I want to listen to everything you say. Gabi, I don't know what this feeling is, but whatever it is, I don't want it to go away. Please make it stay." _

Oh no! Oh no no no no no no no. Were they kissing?! Oh yes they were.

Back outside

Troy smiled, and then that's when they heard the bell ring, "we better go to last period." Gabriella said.

"Or we could skip it?" Troy suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You never skipped a class, have you?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Well there's a first for everything."

Gabriella still felt a little uneasy about his suggestion. She's never skipped a class, and she didn't want something as serious as this to go on her record and ruin her life. Yes, she was paranoid like that.

"Alright look, how about we go to class make up and excuse to leave?"

"What would the excuse be?"

Last period class: philosophy

Troy and Gabriella were about to walk in when Troy put his hand on her stomach and pulled her away from the door. "Okay, here's whats going to happen. When I wink, you do what I told you. Alright?"

Gabriella sighed nervously, "alright."

"It's gonna be fine, the teachers gonna buy it."

"I don't know, Troy."

"I promise."

Those two words were all he had to say to make Gabriella convinced.

Five minutes of the class went by and Gabriella had her eyes glued on Troy waiting for her cue. Then finally, he winked.

Gabriella got up from her seat and crouched down and pretending she was in pain. "Ow ow ow!"

"Is there something wrong Ms. Montez?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ladden. I think I got food poisoning I need to go to the nurse."

"Very well then, someone go with her."

"I will!" Troy volunteered before any one else can.

"Great. You two better get the notes from someone else."

"Yes sir." Troy said before grabbing on to Gabriella and "helping" her outside of the classroom.

When they were about seven doors down they finished their act and ran down the hall that was until the heard Sharpay come on the announcements.

Principles office

"Sir, could I please use the P.A system."

"No, you're not allowed to during school hours, you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"I'll give you one hundred dollars."

"Fine. Make it one hundred and fifty."

Sharpay smiled and put the P.A system on, and began talking.

"Hello East High students. Tonight I want to share something to you very important. Yes indeed. Just when you think that nothing can happen, everything immediately happens. Right now I'm about to share with you the most surprising and most shocking news that East High has ever had to witness, all on tape."

Sharpay edited out all the other things in the tape and just kept the last part.

"_I've seen a lot of girls, but never gotten serious with them, and when I talked to them I didn't seem interested. But when I'm with you, it's different, it's as if I want to listen to everything you say. Gabi, I don't know what this feeling is, but whatever it is, I don't want it to go away. Please make it stay." _

"Everyone, that was our very own Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. To those of you who don't know who Gabriella Montez is, she's the nerd of the school. That's right everyone, Troy Bolton said that to Gabriella Montez."

What Sharpay had to say certainly let out a gasp from the whole school.

Back in the hallway. 

Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other. Both confused. Both uncertain.

"How did Sharpay get that?! I had it right in my bag."

Gabriella said very panicky while searching her bag, that's when she noticed that it was gone.

"Wait, you taped our entire conversation last night?"

Gabriella looked ashamed, but nodded reluctantly.

"I can't believe you did that. You know what? Maybe I was wrong about you. You are just like any other girl."

With that Troy left her stranded in the middle of the hallway.

One too many tears fell out of Gabriella eyes that very minute.

**AN: **Get why this chapter is called a public affair? Because pretty much everyone in the whole school heard Troy saying that to Gabriella. Don't you just hate my Sharpay? I promise, she does have a heart.

Next Chapter: Gabriella and Troy argue to the point where their stuck in a closet. No pun intended.

And what exactly is Gabriella's second suggestion in getting Troy and Sharpay back together?


	8. Come Back To Me

**AN: **Thank you for you're condolences everyone! Some of you probably know how hard it is to lose someone you love, especially when that person was such a huge inspiration. I'm okay now though, and I'm able to finish writing this. Thank you to everyone who reviews, I love you guys greatly.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own. Too cheap to buy.

The title in this chapter is by our favorite girl Vanessa Hudgens, and like HSM, I don't own her.

_**Chapter eight – Come back to me **_

There Gabriella stood, she has never felt so stranded in her life. She wanted to do nothing more but just run after him, but once he disappeared from the hallway she knew it was too late. If she wasn't sick before, she was definitely sick now. All these unthinkable things popped into her mind.

Am I still his tutor? Do I explain to him what happened? Should I tell him about my plans for him and Sharpay to get back together? How the hell am I supposed to get him and Sharpay back together when he's mad at me?

Gabriella couldn't go back to class, she told the teacher that she was sick. Which is true, she's sick now, but she wasn't so sick when she made the excuse.

Gabriella's house 

Gabriella opened the door and threw her bag on the floor. Then she did something she'd never even thought she'd do. She went in her room, locked the door, lied on her bed, and just cried. She cried as if there was no tomorrow. It was coming into sudden realization what she's done. She lost Troy, and that was the hardest thing imaginable. Now she knew how Sharpay felt. She wanted nothing more but to call him, but she couldn't, she was too afraid to talk to him. She felt so sorry and a part of her just wanted to explain everything to him. She couldn't do that though, she promised Sharpay that this would just be between them.

She wiped away her few remaining tears and decided to turn on the TV, as if that was a big help. She watched the movie that was on and realized that it was similar to her situation right now.

"The reason why I did that, Jake, was because I had to get you two back together."

"But why, Tiffany? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because I love you, Jake."

_Well isn't that just… nice. _Gabriella thought and turned off the TV.

She lay back down on the bed and just thought for another minute, until the ringing of her cell phone disrupted her thoughts. She looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see the name she'd never thought she'd see again on her phone. She answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Listen Gabriella, I hope you realize that I had to do what I did today."

"But that's not fair! It was very rude of you, and how did you get the recorder? I had it in my bag."

"Oh when you weren't looking I kind of took it from you."

"That's stealing!"

"Shut up smart girl. I don't care if Troy isn't talking to you no more, I still want to get back together with him, and since the first plan on you're list didn't work out well and failed, you better move on to the second one."

"Don't worry I will."

"Good. Bye Gabriella."

"Bye Sharpay." Gabriella sighed and hung up the phone.

_Great another thing I have to worry about. _She opened her dresser door and got out the plan and looked at the list again. She looked at number two. _How the hell am I supposed to pull that off, how could I think of such a stupid idea? _

And more importantly. How was she supposed to get Troy in her house? Why would she even want Sharpay to sleep over at her house, and in nothing but a skimpy little lingerie outfit?

Oh yes, it was a stupid plan, and she wasn't sure if Troy even liked girls who dressed like that. But she knew most guys did. She tried not to think of it; once again her thoughts got interrupted by the sound of her ring tone. If it was Sharpay, she wouldn't answer it again. Thankfully it wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella! What the hell were you thinking running off last period like that?!"

_Great a lecture from Taylor, that's all I need right now. _

"Taylor, didn't you hear the announcements towards the end of the day?" Gabriella tried to remind her.

"No, I had to go to the washroom. You could hardly hear the P.A from the washroom."

"Fine. I might as well just tell you the whole story." She gave a frustrated sigh, as if she really wanted to recite the story again and re live such a horrible moment in her life.

"Well go already!" Taylor said in anticipation.

"Okay so Troy brought me to this place in the school for lunch that I've never seen before and you should have seen it, it was absolutely amazing, and we just talked throughout the whole lunch. Then I suggested we'd go to last period because the bell rang, but he suggested that we skip it. At first I thought this was a horrible idea and I didn't think we should do it. That's when he suggested that I could fake sick and we could both leave…"

"Yeah about that," Taylor interrupted. "You could clearly tell that you were faking it."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, we did that. Then we were walking down the hall and that's when Sharpay made her broadcast. Im guessing you were in the washroom at the time. Okay, now the story's gonna get a bit confusing. Do you still want to hear it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay but you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Im going to give you a secretive thing that you can't tell to anybody, not even the wall, catch my drift?"

"Yeah I get it, step on it already!"

"I'm trying to get Sharpay and Troy back together. Sharpay asked me and I agreed, I guess I didn't want her to know that I kind of liked him. The reason why she asked me was because he asked me out last Friday and we sang together on karaoke and she thought we had a lot of chemistry, or at least we looked like we did, because I swear there isn't any chemistry associated with us. The first thing on my list was get a voice recorded message on how Troy feels about Sharpay, and at the time I thought he might have some of the slightest feelings for her considering they just broke up. So I invited him over to do math, turned on my recorder and it turns out that he didn't have anything to say about Sharpay."

There was a thirty second pause.

"Well what did he say?"

"To sum it up he said that he likes it when he's around me along with other stuff, and then he kissed me. I got it all on tape. Then when Troy left I tried to erase it so Sharpay couldn't hear it, but it wouldn't let me. When I read the instructions I figured out why it wouldn't let me. Apparently, you can't erase something until it's seven days or older."

"Well that's a stupid rule."

"That's exactly what I thought."

"Okay, finish you're story."

"So in math class Troy called me over because he needed help, so I went. I just left my seat for the remainder fifteen minutes, that's when Sharpay decided to be a snoop and look through my bag and I guess she found the recorder."

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe she did that!"

"Me neither! She even announced the conversation on The P.A system, so now the whole school knows. I don't think I could go to school tomorrow."

"Don't worry, the school probably forgot."

Next day at school

Gabriella walked through the halls and she couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at her. Why were people staring at her anyways? She didn't say those things that Troy said. They should all be staring at Troy.

She saw Troy coming up towards her; normally he would say hi, but not today. Today he just rushed past her not even saying hi, and he refused to look at her.

He just felt so disgusted. What kind of a person records a conversation? He didn't know if it was for her own good or for someone else's. Which he didn't even get to ask because he just left without hearing any explanation, and if he could go back he would love to see Gabriella's facial expression, he wanted to know what she was thinking that very moment. All he knew that it had to be for her own good, no one else he knew would record a conversation for someone else. He knew he should have gotten to know her before he asked for her to be his tutor; it's been good while it lasted but now it was total chaos, and it could only get worse from here. When it rains, it pours.

Hours went by and the day was over. It was Thursday, meaning tomorrow Gabriella was supposed to tutor Troy, but she didn't know if she was still going to end up doing it. She wanted to, but she just didn't know.

Sharpay was at her locker which was only a couple of steps away from Gabriella's, she turned her head and saw Troy walking in her direction, then she saw Gabriella, who wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, and Troy had his head turned to the right, so he couldn't see Sharpay or Gabriella.

So of course Sharpay had to start drama, eventually the school would need something new to talk about, and what she had in mind would be perfect.

She grabbed Troy's arm dragging him away from his friends, she pulled him all the way to where Gabriella was. She also grabbed her arm and shoved them in front of each other. They both looked at each other, they didn't know what to say, and it was quiet for too long.

"C'mon you two, talk. Say something!" Sharpay chanted, wanting them to at least say hi and they could progress from there.

"I have nothing to say to her." Troy simply stated.

"Good because I don't have much to say to you either." Gabriella knew that it wasn't a good come back, but Sharpay actually wanted them to talk. Yeah, there was something wrong with that, and she knew that Sharpay had to be up to something.

"Well you should. I never met such a… freak, who records her own conversations."

_Perfect, _Sharpay thought and walked away. They didn't notice her walk away because they were too busy arguing.

So yeah, she wanted them to talk for her, because she _needs _to get back together with Troy. She wanted to be rich and famous; it was an all time dream. And her dream will come true!

"You never gave me a chance to explain why I did that, you know?"

"Why should I give you a chance anyways? Who the hell records their own conversation?"

Without thinking, Troy walked into the janitor's closet, he just needed to get away, but that didn't work because Gabriella followed him, and as she walked in she knocked down the broom which closed the door. None of them had noticed this.

"You just need to give me a chance to explain without walking out on me this time."

Troy needed to get out of this closet. He went to turn the knob to open the door but it wouldn't open. Great, he was locked in a small smelly janitor's closet with Gabriella. "Well it's kind of hard for me to walk out when we're locked in!"

Gabriella smirked, "That can't be." She walked two steps towards the door and tried to open it.

"Great, are you happy? You locked us in." Troy said as he slid to the floor.

"I didn't even close the door." Gabriella tried to reason.

"Well you're the one that came in last."

"Doesn't mean I closed it, Troy."

This girl was making him nervous; he had to be right, so once again he tried to reason with her. "Well then who could have possibly closed it, huh Gabriella?"

"You are by far the most annoying full-of-himself jock I have ever met, did you know that?"

He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the tone in her voice? Whatever it was it was making him hot, and he liked it. He loved to reason with her, so he stood up once again and stood face to face with her.

"And you are by far the most annoying full-of-herself smarty pants I have ever met, did you know that?" He used a stern but soft voice on her.

"Oh yeah? Well did you know that…"

"Gabi, I'm gonna kiss you now."

Gabriella searched his face, for some kind of an emotion, but all she could find in his eyes were complete lust. He didn't give her any time to respond to his statement. All she could see was his bright blue eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones. All she could feel were his lips as smooth as silk on hers.

When they pulled apart, their foreheads were resting on each other's, and all Gabriella could think about was how she wanted to stay in this moment forever, or re live it forever. But he had to talk, and pull away.

"You're still gonna be tutoring me tomorrow, right?"

Gabriella nodded.

He smiled, "Good. You could give me that explanation now." Troy pulled a piece of Gabriella's hair away from her face and waited until she could explain herself.

**AN: Okay guys, sorry. There's reasons why I deleted this story for a while, but i'm back! Look out for the next chapter, im writing it starting now so expect it later on tonight or bright and early tomorrow morning! **

Oh uh! Kind of a cliffhanger for you guys. And AWWWW!! Isn't Troy just the sweetest thing?

Haha, this is kind of funny because Sharpay thinks she's helping herself get Troy, but really she's just helping Gabriella to get Troy instead of her.

Next chapter: Gabriella can't tell Troy about her plan with Sharpay, so she makes up an excuse instead. Will he buy it? Or will the whole school go completely coo coo?

Well I can tell you this much. There is no coo cooness in this story, and the whole cafeteria doesn't get to break out in song.


	9. Better Off

**AN: **I can't say how sorry I am because that would take up five whole pages, so I'll tell you this much: I AM SO SORRY! I had to delete all my stories due to personal reasons and I thought I'd never get around to it. Hopefully some of you remember this story, and I don't blame you at all if you hate me. But summers here and school is over, so I need to write, that's how I get my thought onto paper. Well enough of me rambling. Once again, I am so sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own High School Musical, and all my complaining won't make me own it either.

The song used in this chapter is by Ashlee Simpson, don't own her.

**Previously: **_Troy wanted Gabriella to give her an explanation on why she recorded their conversation and she's contemplating whether or not she should tell him or not. _

**Chapter Nine – Better off **

Should she tell him? He just sounded so sweet when he told her that she could. But she knew if she did she was blowing her cover, and then he'd know everything, and then Sharpay would blow up on her and it would result to her being more evil than she already is, and she couldn't even go that far. She was better off telling him the truth, she knew what a lie could result to and that was a lot of problems, but for some reason, she didn't tell him the truth. For some reason, she still wanted to go along with this plan. Maybe it was because she liked spending time with Troy, or as silly as it seems, she may like to be on the dark side. Her whole life she was portrayed as 'goody two shoes' maybe she liked the risk of getting caught. Who knew? Despite the fact that she had to tell Troy, she lied to him anyway.

"Well I just did it because, well… it's just… I thought… It was really." She was hesitating as she tried to think of an excuse.

"What was it Gabi? Just tell me, and I swear I won't care."

He just told her he won't care, but for some reason she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to see him mad.

"Im a freak," she concluded. "I have a problem."

He raised an eye brow at her, wanting her to go on, because he was confused as he should be.

"It's just that every girl dreams of talking to you, and actually knowing you, and I did. If I told people they wouldn't believe me. I just thought that if I recorded it, people would believe me."

Gabriella had to give herself credit for that excuse. She made it up right on the spot and by the look on Troy's face, he completely bought it.

Troy chucked a little bit. "Well, no other girl has ever done that."

"I know, I'm such a freak!" She said, letting her acting abilities take control. She remembered when she was a little girl and all of the plays she would put on for her family, they always would tell her to go professional.

"What do you say we get out of this closet, hm?"

"I say you've got yourself a deal."

After a full three hours of knocking and kicked the door and also screaming on the top of their lungs for someone to let them out, a janitor opened the door for them and managed to get them out, and it's a good thing too because they were beginning to get sore throats and almost no voice left.

Right now they were at a local convenience store and Troy has bought them both a bottle of water. Suddenly, the urge to ask something has come across him.

"Gabi?" He looked at her and she looked back, and they were sort of both staring at each other before any one of them said anything. _Gabi. _She loved the way he said that, his voice was almost angelic, and it was so soothing, but it was also manly at the same time.

"Hm?" She finally said back at him.

"Where does this leave us?" He asked.

She was confused by the question. She had no clue what they were. All she knew that was she had it bad for him. She had it bad and she was trying to set him up with another girl, he didn't know any of these though. Once again, she was going to lie to him.

"I honestly don't know. Don't take it the wrong way, but I think I wanna be you're friend for a little while. Is that okay?"

"How about best friends?" He suggested with a smirk.

"Best friends could work too." She said, smiling back at him.

**Later that night**

Yet again, Gabriella was on the phone with Sharpay, she was talking to Sharpay about her plan for Saturday night.

"Whatever Sharpay." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Sharpay finished telling a story on how the manicurist ruined her nails. "No…I wasn't giving you attitude…Yes we're still on for Saturday…Yeah…Well…Fine…How about Sevenish?... Alright, see you then…Bye."

She hung up and threw her cell phone across the room. She was sick of this. She was sick of Sharpays attitude. She was sick of lying to Troy. She was fed up. She was fed up at Sharpays stupid schemes. She was fed up of being 'just friends' with Troy, oh no wait, best friends. She was fed up of planning on how she was going to get Troy and Sharpay back together. And she was sad. Sad at the fact that she's letting go of something that **was everything to her. **

She heard her cell phone ringing from across the room, she didn't want to pick it up, scared that it would be Sharpay again. She reluctantly walked across the room to pick it up, but it wasn't Sharpay, it was no other but Troy.

"Hello?" She picked up with a smile.

"_What are you doing right now_?"

"You have no clue." She said with a sigh.

"_Why don't you meet me at the park? I want to talk to you." _

She thought her heart skipped a beat. What could he possibly want to talk to her about that isn't math. Maybe it is just math, who knew? The only problem is that it was 10:00 and her mother was sleeping.

"Sure, I'll see you there."

She quietly went down the stairs; almost tip toed and hoped that her mother wouldn't hear. She opened the door and as soon as she did, the alarm went off. She tried turning it off but she forgot the code, she was pressing all of these buttons but the sound of the alarm wouldn't go off. Finally, she pressed the mute button and it stopped. It was too late, her mother came rushing down the stairs, with a baseball bat.

"Oh Gabriella, thank God. It's just you! Why are you leaving the house at ten at night?"

"I just wanted to get some fresh air and I had trouble getting the alarm to stop, sorry if I woke you."

"It's not a really good time to be going outside. This is the time when all the thief's go out and all the rapists are out! Oh, and don't forget all the drug dealers. Oh my and don't get me started on the…"

"Mom!" Gabriella interrupted, "I'll be fine. Can I please just go I just feel a little stuffy, I need to get out for a little bit?"

"You feel stuffy?" She questioned, "Oh honey, do you have a cold? If you have a cold then maybe going outside isn't such a good idea, you could get pneumonia."

"I'll be fine."

Her mom was still a little un convinced.

"Please mom? I've never asked you for anything, please just let me go out for ten minutes."

"Okay fine! But be careful, it's dangerous now."

"Thank you so much mom!" She said gleefully and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

She opened the door and practically ran to the park, talking to her mom and arguing with her to let her out took a good ten minutes and now she was worried that if she went there she wouldn't find Troy. What if he thought that she stood him up, and he just left? She shook the thought out of her head and continued running. She finally reached the park and found Troy sitting on a swing. He was wearing track pants and an East High t-shirt with a jean jacket and he's never looked more beautiful in his life.

Gabriella sighed in awe and she walked towards the swings, where he was sitting.

"Well that took you long enough." He said sternly.

"I am so sorry. My alarm went off, and then my mom woke up, and then I had to argue with her to get me to leave, and then she started rambling about rapists and drug dealers, so…"

"Gabriella."

"…I had to talk to her to get myself out of the house by saying…"

"Gabriella!"

"That it was stuffy in the house but of course she took it the wrong way…"

"…Gabi!"

She finally heard him say her name the third time he called, and then she looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"It's okay, I was only joking. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Oh" she said quietly.

"So… don't make me sit here all by myself. Come sit beside me."

"Uh Troy, there's only one swing, and you're sitting on it." She pointed out.

"Oh well would you look at that." He said with a smirk. He patted his leg and she still looked confused. "Come sit on my lap." He finally said.

"I'll kill you."

"You?" He asked surprisingly. "Yeah right, you're like what? 90 pounds at the most."

"That's for me to know and you not to find out."

"Alright fine. I can't see you being more than 100 pounds. So just come."

She hesitated for a while and then finally sat on his lap. It felt unusual for a couple of seconds but then eventually it just felt right. And boy did it bring back memories, she remembered when she was a little girl and her father actually loved her, before he went away and that whole fiasco, she used to sit on his lap at the park, kind of like the way she was sitting on Troy's, and he'd used to rock her back and forth while he told her stories, they were fictional of course. When he went away, this was something that she really missed.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts." He told her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about when I was younger. My Father used to let me sit on his lap while he'd rock me back and forth on the swing, and he told me stories too. I guess now I'm re living the moment."

"When was the last time you saw you're father?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "When I was like… seven." It got quiet for a brief moment. "I mean, what father tells their family that their going on a business trip and never returns?" It was quiet again, Troy allowed her to finish. "For a month that he was gone, it was understandable. Six months we expected him to come back. A year, okay… maybe there was still some hope. Ten years. Ten years and now I realize he's not coming back."

She looked down at Troy for some reassurance but he was totally shocked, all he managed to say was "wow"

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah. Some father. You know what he told me before he left? I hardly remember, but I remembered this"

Troy didn't really say anything, he just nodded letting her know that he was interested.

"He told me that when he'd come back, he'd buy me all these amazing stuff, and he told me he loved me, and that he wouldn't be long."

Silence again.

"Well everyday for a year I'd wait by the window, hoping that he'd be coming home. But it never happened. He never came."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah, me too."

He moved some hair out of her face, trying to find anything to comfort her because it seemed as if she was on the verge of tears. "Is there anything I could do?"

"Could you just… you know… like kind of… rock me back and forth? Not too fast, just slowly?" She asked kind of embarrassed.

"Of course."

As he was rocking her, she couldn't help but think of when her father was gone. The year he was gone and didn't come back.

_Flashback:_

_Little Gabriella was looking out the window once again. _

"_There's no use sweetheart." She heard her mother say, "he's not coming back." _

"_I know he will momma! He will, he promised! He said he was going to buy me lots of stuff and he said he'd be back soon!" _

_Her mother sighed because she knew it was not true_

_**First Christmas without her father:**_

"_Come on Gabriella! Time to open presents!" _

_Little Gabriella ran down the stairs, her cute little Christmas dress flowing with every step she took._

"_Hey mommy, do you think Daddy's coming back this Christmas?" _

"_No hunny, I don't."_

_Gabriella frowned_

"_But look at all the nice presents you got from Santa! Open the big one first." Her mother pointed at it and then placed it in her lap. _

_She opened it and a huge smile appeared on her face when she realized what it was. "It's a dollhouse! Santa got me a dollhouse momma! And look, it comes with it's own furnifure!"_

"_Don't you mean furniture?" _

"_That's what I said, furnifure." _

_She laughed at her daughter._

"_But all I really wanted for Christmas was Daddy." _

"_I'm sorry Santa couldn't get that for you."_

"_It's okay. When I play with my dollhouse I'm gonna recreate the image."_

_She laughed at her daughter, "what do you mean by recreate the image?" _

"_I'm gonna pretend that it's me you and daddy living in the house!" _

_Maria let a tear roll off from her cheek but didn't let her daughter see. "That's a great idea, Gabi" _

_She was better off without him, yeah she was better off now. _

End Flashback

Gabriella wiped a lonely tear from her eye. Then she didn't understand, but now she understood perfectly well. Her father didn't love her.

"He doesn't love me." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Troy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Okay."

"Hey Troy, what are you doing Saturday?"

"Probably nothing."

"Want to come over? Around 7:00?"

"Around 7? Sure"

"Alright."

They sat there for a while and it didn't seem so uncomfortable anymore. It felt like this is how it's supposed to be. Lately, she's been spending so much time with Troy; she couldn't even picture him with Sharpay anymore.

"You said you needed to talk to me." Gabriella reminded him.

"What?"

"You called me here because you said you needed to talk."

"Oh right. I just wanted to talk to you about math, I'm gonna have to stay for two hours tomorrow because we have a huge test on Monday, and I figure it's better because exams are in two weeks."

"Oh sure, that's fine. So I guess you'll be staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with your mom."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"Alright thanks."

Gabriella looked at the time and noticed it was 10:30. "Shit!"

"What is it?"

"I told my mom that I'd only be ten minutes, she's going to kill me!"

She began to run, but stopped as soon as she heard Troy's voice again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah. See you." She smiled at him before she ran again.

She noticed the lights were all off in the house and she sighed in relied. _Mom must have went back to sleep._ She opened the front door to her house and saw her mom standing right in front of the door as soon as she turned on the lights, she didn't look too happy.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick. I was so close to calling the police, so close!"

Gabriella had nothing to say, she just let her mom yell at her.

"Here I am thinking the worse thing is happening. You disappointed me."

That's all she said before she turned her back on her and went back up the stairs.

**AN: **Okay, im gonna leave you like that for now. Also, that alarm thing happened with my friend and I. We wanted to go for a walk at like ten at night and her mom was sleeping and the alarm went off! And we didn't know how to make it shut up!

While I was writing the part where Gabriella was telling Troy about her father I was listening to "Dance with my father" so I cried a little bit, and credit to that song which gave me inspiration.

Next Chapter: How will Gabriella's mom decide a punishment for her? And how will it effect her plans? Her plans with Troy, and her plan B in getting Sharpay and Troy back together?


	10. Whatever Will Be

**AN: **Hey guys! Let me start off by saying how GREAT it is to be back, when I wasn't writing this it felt like a piece of me was dieing, seriously. Although I didn't get as much reviews as expected for me to get, I'm still happy nonetheless, and I think I may no why no one has reviewed but I get it that their probably just mad at me for discontinuing it for so long. Anyways, happy reading! Thanks for those of you who did review and added this story to you're alerts/favorites. It means so much to me!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own.

The song used in this chapter is by our favorite girl (again), Vanessa Hudgens, and I HIGHLY recommend you listen to this song if you haven't, it's amazing. Oh, and starting from now I'll be pasting the lyrics at the end of the chapter. Just so you get the feel of it, and you understand why the chapters called that without me reminding you every time.

**Previously: **Gabriella came home a half hour late and her mom is contemplating whether or not she should punish her.

**Chapter ten – Whatever will be **

Gabriella walked back upstairs and think about what she has done. She seriously thought that she'd only be talking to Troy for five minutes at the most. She just sort of got caught up in the moment. It wasn't her fault that Troy was so easy to talk to. She could honestly say that she has never opened up like that for anyone else, not even Taylor, and they have been friends for three years. Now because of this, she didn't know if she was still on for tomorrow, and she still hasn't asked her mom if Troy could stay for dinner.

She decided to just go to sleep and she whatever happens. Whatever happens, happens. Whatever will be will be. She just hoped that whatever happened and whatever will be will be a good thing. She couldn't handle fighting with her mom, she was just too close to her.

When she woke up the next morning, she heard pots and pans being slammed together. It was probably just her mom making breakfast. She got up from bed, got changed, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and made her bed. She sighed before walking down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom she was right behind her mother but her mother didn't seem to hear her or even look at her, but reluctantly she cleared her throat, and that's when her mom turned around. She didn't even say good morning and kiss her on the cheek like she normally did each morning, she just had to get right to the point immediately.

"Gabi, I am so mad at you. I don't even know how to think of a punishment, because this is something that isn't even you! It's something that you wouldn't do. You tried to sneak out, but I heard you because the alarm went off. If the alarm wasn't even on, you'd be in more trouble, just for sneaking out, that's two points right there. Second, you tell me you're going to go for a walk to just get some air and you said that you were going to take two minutes but you come back a half hour later. That's two points. Something horrible could have happened to you, and I was worried sick."

She finally caught her breath and looked at her daughter for some sort of an explanation, but she didn't say anything.

"Don't you want to explain yourself to me?" She asked.

"I guess I'll just tell you the truth," Gabriella said before she finally admitted to her mother. "Troy called me and said that he wanted to talk to me, and to meet him at the park. I didn't want to ask you because you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up, and I was scared you were going to say no. We kind of ended up talking longer then I expected. I'm sorry mom, I lost track of time."

Maria sighed in relief, and then she smiled. "You got it bad for him, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy, you've got it bad for him."

"Oh." Was all Gabriella said.

"Now go, we don't want you to be late for school."

"Wait, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. All I wanted was for you to tell me the truth. The only reason why I was mad was because you were gone for a half hour and here I was thinking that something horrible has happened to you. But now that I know that's what you were doing the whole time, I'm not mad at you at all. Now, go before you're bus leaves."

She handed Gabriella her lunch and kissed her on the cheek, and Gabriella ran to her bus which was outside already.

When she got to school the first thing she did was go to her locker and look at her schedule that she made for Saturday night. _What a fun filled even that's going to be_, she thought. _Yeah right. _Anything involving Sharpay wasn't fun. Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard Taylor.

"Hey you!" She exclaimed, more excited than usual. When Gabriella looked at her, she had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Hey Taylor." She said a little bit confusedly as of to why her friend was so happy. "Why do you look so over joyed?"

"Chad asked me out officially!"

"Really? That's great. I'm happy for you, Tay."

"Thanks, but the thing is you can't tell anyone. We decided to keep it a secret, so just keep this between me and you."

"My lips are sealed." Gabriella said as she closed her locker. Taylor left, but Gabriella didn't really know where to. Probably to homeroom, she liked to get their earlier before anyone else so she could get extra homework help.

Just as she was about to walk to class herself, she got stopped by Sharpay.

"So everything set for Saturday?" Sharpay asked without even saying hi.

"Yes everything is good. But Sharpay, are you sure you want to do this?" Gabriella asked making sure, because it was a little bit daring. Even daring for Sharpay.

"Yes I'm sure about it. Why wouldn't I be?" Sharpay asked.

"Because you're parading in my house with nothing but a skimpy little outfit. Are you sure you want to look like a slut?"

"It's me you're talking to. I'm a daring person, and plus, I'll do just about anything to get Troy back with me. You're smart enough to do it, and you're going to right?"

"I can't make any promises, Sharpay."

"Well you will do it, or else you'll see what happens."

With that, Sharpay walked off with her brother following behind her. She just hoped that this plan would work, that way she wouldn't have to move down on her list. These plans just kept on getting harder and harder. She didn't know if she could handle it anymore.

The rest of the day flew by like flying colors. Now, Gabriella was waiting for Troy at her locker. She was actually looking forward to seeing Troy for two hours today. While she was waiting she decided to call up her mother and tell her.

Her mother said it wasn't a problem but there was a problem going on at work so she had to stay there for the rest of the night tonight, but she said that she was going to leave money on the counter so that they could order pizza. She thanked her mother before getting off the phone with her.

They both arrived to the house and set their books on the table. "Do you want a drink?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, waters fine."

Gabriella opened the fridge and got a bottle of water and tossed it at him. They both sat down and began to do math.

The first hour was filled with math and they were both on a very hard unit so they were both getting frustrated.

"The x is supposed to read 20, how did you get 12?"

"I don't know. I made it up." Troy admitted. "This math is impossible, I don't know how im going to do. I think I might fail it."

"Hey, don't say that. I know you could do this, it just takes some will power, and a lot of concentration."

Troy sighed and was just about to answer her but his cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, and it was his mother.

"I have to take this call. I'll be back."

Gabriella nodded and he walked outside. Six minutes later he came back in and he looked quite confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Gabriella asked as she saw his face expression change.

"No… well kind of. My mom said she won't be coming home until early tomorrow morning, and I don't have the keys to my house."

"Oh. Well, if you want I could call my mom and ask her if you could stay the night. In a different room of course, we have the spare bedroom and you could stay there I guess."

"You'd do that for me?" Troy asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, well I mean it's not a problem. I wouldn't leave you alone in you're house by yourself, and I'm pretty sure my mom wouldn't either. She trusts me enough. So don't worry, I'll call her now."

Troy couldn't even get a worn in before she went in the living room to call her mother. He couldn't hear what she was saying to her because it just sounded like a bunch of murmuring to him.

She came back with a slight smile on her face. "My moms going out of town for the whole weekend, so she said it's okay." She watched Troy as he nodded, "as long as we sleep in different rooms."

They both headed back to the table and they both looked at the math questions, and then looked at each other. Troy smiled at her, and Gabriella couldn't help it, his smile also made her smile.

"I think we've done enough math for tonight." Troy said as he closed his math text book and notebook.

"Are you sure? I mean, you said this was an important unit and exams are coming up. We should really take advantage of all the time we have."

"Or…" Troy said with a smirk, "we could do something else."

"Oh yeah?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "like what?"

**An hour later**

"That's my twelve to your nine!" Troy exclaimed as he shot another basket.

When Troy suggested playing basketball Gabriella nearly fell off her chair laughing. Like he really expected her to win against him.

"I told you I was going to lose anyways. You just said we should still play to waste time, and what do you know. Here we are." Gabriella moved a piece of hair that was in front of her face behind her ear. "And ew. What is this?" She said rubbing her forehead and then wiping the sweat on her trackpants.

"It's called sweat, heiress."

"I am so not a heiress! Now, take that back." She slapped his chest in a joking matter.

"Of course you're a heiress, you didn't even know what sweat was until now. You little girly girl."

Gabriella gasped and stole the ball from him making another shot.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Come and get it, Bolton." She teased

"Not only are you a girly girl heiress, but you're a tease too. I'll show you!" He ran over to her and picked her up bridal style, trying to get a hold of her so he could take the ball away from her.

Gabriella was laughing furiously but then she stopped when she realized that Troy's eyes were glued to her. For that second it felt as if they could see through each other. She dropped the ball without even realizing it, and suddenly for some reason it didn't even matter to her.

Their faces were getting closer and closer together, until it finally happened… again. They kissed again. She had to stop doing that because with every kiss she felt as if she was falling for him even more, and she knew what she was supposed to be doing. She was supposed to be getting him back together with Sharpay, but with her just falling harder for him, it's just going to make it harder.

She pulled apart from the kiss which she thought was never going to end, "Im hungry." She said randomly.

Troy put her down, "lets go order a pizza."

When they got inside Gabriella went to go use the washroom for girl reasons. You know, to see if her hair was still good, if her make up was still on. All the important stuff. While she was in the, Troy heard her cell phone ring so he decided to see who it was by looking at the caller ID. It was Sharpay.

Gabi came out of the washroom, "I'm going to order that pizza now."

"Gabi, why is Sharpay calling you?"

* * *

**Vanessa Hudgens – Whatever Will Be**

Chorus  
I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse

Chorus

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

* * *

**AN: **Oh uhhhhh! Gabi's in trouble now.

Next chapter: Plan B for Gabriella's plan takes place!


	11. Crazy Bitch

**AN: **Not much to say today, just happy reading! Oh yeah and here's something to laugh about: you know the song by Vanessa Hudgens, never underestimate a girl? Well my brother started singing that song yesterday, so I put the song on and whaddya know. He knows all the lyrics. Kind of scary, huh? sigh I don't know when he's gonna come out of the closet.

**Disclaimer: **Writing these is getting kind of sad because I'll NEVER own the characters, I could only borrow them. (

The song used in this chapter is by buckcherry, and it's also a very funny song may I point out.

**Previously: **Gabriella's phone rang and the ID rang that it was Sharpay. Troy is confused and is asking why Sharpay is calling her.

**Chapter eleven – Crazy Bitch **

Gabriella looked at Troy and didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe Sharpay called her at one of the most inconvenient times possible. She had no clue what to tell him.

"Are you sure it was Sharpay?" She asked, even thought she already knew what the answer was.

"I know what I read." Troy told her as if she was dumb.

"Well, how do you know it was her number?" Gabriella asked again, knowing exactly what the answer was, again.

"I've been dating her for a while. I used to call her number every night. That's her number." He held up the still ringing phone and showed her right to her face. "Not the fact to mention that that's her name." He put the phone down, and it finally stopped ringing. "Is there something you want to tell me? You've been acting kind of weird lately. Since that whole P.A accident, all involving Sharpay."

Gabriella could say she wasn't embarrassed, but then she'd be lying. She just didn't know what to tell him anymore, she was running out of excuses and she was so close to telling him the truth, but then she thought about Sharpay and then she thought about how mad she'd be. But then again there was Troy, and she hated lying to him. Knowing that she was lying to him just made her sick to her stomach. After all, he was a nice guy and she felt as if she was punishing him somehow.

"I've also noticed you've been talking to her a lot more. What's going on, Gabi. Just tell me." He almost begged.

Gabriella inhaled a big grasp of breath, and was ready to lie again.

"Me and Sharpay are doing a project together. I gave her my phone number and told her to call me if she needed any help. I guess she needed help." Gabriella lied… once again.

"Oh." Was all Troy said, he'd expected it to be something serious. You never know with Sharpay, she could be threatening you while she was brainwashing you to do something. "So did you want to call her back?" He asked."

"No it's okay, she could wait."

They finally managed to order their pizza, but while eating it was very quiet, almost like an awkward silence. When they both decided they were done Gabriella took hers and Troy's plate and walked over to the sink. Troy watched her as she began to look through the cupboards, it looked as if she was trying to find something, but didn't know what. "Where is it?" She mumbled underneath her breath.

"Do you need help with something?" Troy asked.

"I just… I can't find the dish soap! It's normally underneath the sink but I can't find it."

Troy walked over to her and bent down to see if maybe he could find the dish soap. Gabriella moved out of his way as he continued to search. A millisecond later he grabbed the dish soap and got back up, and handed it to her. "It was right in front of you're face the whole time." He handed it to her and laugh.

"What's so funny?" She smirked.

"You don't know what dish soap looks like do you?"

"Okay fine, maybe I don't. My mom normally does the dishes so I have no clue what I'm doing." She admitted.

"Oh so I see how it is. Now, you've been upgraded to girly girl heiress tease who's spoiled."

"I am not spoiled! Just an only child." She picked a dish up and tried to wash it. Troy watched her as she made a mess, and it didn't look as if she knew what she was doing. Troy took the dish from her and the sponge and started doing them himself.

"Lucky for you, I have four other siblings."

Gabriella looked at him with a shocked expression. She would have never known. "How come you never mentioned them?"

"Well, their not important." Troy smiled as he finished washing a plate and then picked up another one.

"How old are they?" She asked curiously

"Ones twenty four and engaged, then theres me. Then theirs the triplets, their twelve. All together were three boys and two girls."

"Wow, that's a big family."

"Yes, it's a very hectic family." Troy said finishing off the last dish. "That's why my parents aren't going to be coming home. There at my brothers hockey match and my sisters had to kind of tag along with them."

"That must be hard for you're parents." Gabriella acknowledged just by imagining what kind of lifestyle they have and how different it must be compared to hers.

"Nah, their used to it."

"Want to watch a movie?" Gabriella asked randomly.

"Sure."

Gabriella smiled and Troy followed her to the living room.

Troy let Gabriella pick a movie because it was her house, so she settled on A Walk to Remember. Troy groaned when she picked it, but he let her put it on anyway, and surprisingly he sat through all of it. He tried not to fall asleep but whenever he looked at Gabriella and saw how focused her eyes were to the television, he couldn't go to sleep. He just felt as if he should just watch her. Hell, he knew that she was far more interesting then the movie. Right now, it was playing at the part where Jaime told Landon she had leukemia, he turned over to look at her and noticed that tears were starting to form. No matter how much times girls watched this movie, they cried.

Another forty five minutes later the movie was over and they both just sat their in silence, that's until Gabriella cell started ringing again and it was Sharpay, once again.

"I think I should answer it this time." She said. She walked upstairs not wanting Troy to hear their conversation, and she finally picked it up.

All Sharpay wanted to know was the plans for tomorrow. So Gabriella went through every single detail with her and was practically on the phone for twenty minutes. She finally hung up and walked back down the stairs to find Troy half asleep on the couch. "Troy?" He stirred a little bit and then he looked at her. "You've never seen the house before, want me to give you a tour?" She asked and he nodded his head and went upstairs with Gabriella.

She showed him her mom's room, the spare bedroom where he would be sleeping, and even the washroom.

"…and this is my room." She said as she flickered on the lights. Pink and purple everywhere. It was like a typical girl's room. "Do you like it?" She asked with a big smile on her face, "it took me nearly two years to decorate it like this."

"I do. I like it." He said as he examined the room a little bit more, he walked inside it and let his eyes wander all around the room, but then he looked back at her with a serious look on his face, and he walked closer to her and he hesitated a little bit, but finally he put his arms around her waist. "But I like the girl who's in it a lot more."

She blushed, and then he did it again. He kissed her. But this time it was so much more different. So much more powerful. Something that made her never want to pull apart from him. No, they weren't kissing anymore, they were fully making out. Troy pulled her closer to the bed and then dropped her on it, gently of course, their lips still on each others. That's when Gabriella realized that she shouldn't be doing this. She finally pulled away from him and looked up at him and he looked sad.

"Troy im sorry. We can't do this. This is so wrong, and I don't…"

He kissed her again, this boy just didn't seem to understand. When he decided to pull apart for the first time he looked at her and asked;

"Does it feel wrong?"

She shook her head no

"So then it's not so wrong is it?" He asked with a smirk.

"But Troy, this just can't work." She said trying to make him realize what a mistake this whole thing is. "You're like a popular pretty boy jock, and I am a math geek. I'm sorry, but these chemicals just don't react that well. If we start getting involved, horrible things are going to start to happen. It's a…" Gabriella tried to find the word that matched well, "it's a disaster."

_More like a beautiful disaster, _Troy thought. "You're right." He said, not wanting to argue with her.

The rest of the night was filled with random conversations and lots of laughter. They both forgot what they had been talking about earlier. When the time came for them to go to bed Troy kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight. Gabriella nearly melted, it shouldn't be hard for her to fall asleep tonight.

When he left the room and closed the door behind him to go to the separate bedroom, that's when she began to worry about tomorrow.

"Please God; just help me get through tomorrow." She said shutting her eyes before going to bed.

**The next day (4:00 P.M)**

Troy went home an hour earlier, he said he needed to get ready for tonight. She also needed to get ready. She went in her closet and pulled out the box which held the piece of clothing that Sharpay would have to wear. She looked at it once more and shook her head. The day has finally come and she still didn't know how she was going to do this. All she knew that it was getting closer and closer and she was about to have a heart attack. Thank god her mom wasn't home because if she was, she'd be in even bigger trouble.

Gabriella knew what she had to do, and right now she had to call Taylor. She quickly dialed the number and was excited when she heard her voice.

_Italics - Taylor_

Normal - Gabriella

"Taylor!"

"_Gabriella! Oh my gosh, how are you. It's been forever since I talked to you. How's it going?"_

"Well not that good. I'm still trying to get Sharpay and Troy back together, and today I'm moving on to plan B and I kind of need you're help."

"_What did you get yourself into now, Gabs." _

Gabriella went into full detail about what's happening, and Taylor surprisingly listened to it all, when she finally heard enough, she stopped her friend in mid sentence.

"_Ok Gab, stop. I've had enough. I'll be right there." _

Gabriella sighed in relief and she hung up the phone. In a matter of ten minutes Taylor was at the door: with Chad.

"Taylor, I didn't tell you to bring Chad." She whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry but he was over and I had no choice." She whispered back.

"Great." Gabriella said sarcastically. Things were just about to get worse.

Sharpay came around 6:30 so she could get ready, Gabriella handed her the outfit and she went to go change in the nearest washroom, when she came out embarrassed was written all over her face.

"Was it necessary to dress me like a skank?" She asked.

"I asked you if it would be okay with you and you said that it didn't matter." Gabriella reminded her as she rolled her eyes.

It was finally 7:00 and the doorbell was ringing, so it must have been Troy. Gabriella hid everyone else and went to go answer the door, Troy thought that it was just going to be them tonight.

"Hi Gabriella. You look a little tired. Are you okay?"

_Of course I look tired, I've been on my feet since you left trying to get you and you're bimbo ex-girlfriend back together. This better work. _

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

They went to the kitchen and Troy opened his math textbook, because that's why he assumed he was here. Gabriella turned on the kitchen light and that was Sharpays cue to come out of the washroom.

So she came out and went into the kitchen where Gabriella and Troy were supposed to be working on math. At first Troy didn't notice her, he had his head down looking at the book, but as soon as Sharpay cleared her throat he immediately turned his head and looked surprised. Not only because she was here but because Sharpay was dressed in nothing but lingerie!

Troy couldn't help but check her out from head to toe, and then he finally asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Troy, didn't I tell you?" Gabriella said, "this is what our project was about, seeing how fast a man's hormones can get… turned on, by a significant other." Gabriella made up on the spot

Sharpay looked at her confused but Gabriella winked and Sharpay immediately got that it was part of the plan.

"Oh yeah, and we chose you to be the guinea pig in this one Troy." Sharpay purred.

"So I'll just leave you two alone. Sharpay, don't forget to tell me the stats so I could write it down to our project."

Sharpay nodded and then looked back at Troy. "So tell me exactly what you think." She created a pattern on his arm rubbing her newly manicured nails up and down his arm.

"I think that this… is ridiculous."

He said as he walked up the stairs, and then without knowing he walked in the spare bedroom, the bed was still unmade from his visit.

"Oh come on Troy, you used to love this. Remember that one time after basketball practice last year?"

_Flashback_

"_Troy, did you want to come back to my house? You know, since you're mom and dad aren't going out tonight I thought you could use the company."_

"_Sure. I guess that would be cool."_

_This was the time when Sharpay and Troy had become an official couple. _

_When they got there they both settled on the couch and Sharpay began to play sexily with his hair. "Is there something I can get you?" She asked flirtatiously._

"_No." He said. "Except for you." _

_Sharpay smiled and that's when they… you know. _

_End flashback_

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella couldn't help but think about what was going on in there as she walked past the guest bedroom, the door was closed. So she decided to go in her room and maybe cry a little, but she saw Taylor and Chad making out, on her own bed!

"Oh guys stop that, it's gross!" She threw a pillow at them to break their contact.

"Sorry, so how are things now?" Taylor asked.

"Not good. Sharpay and Troy are in the guest bedroom doing God knows what."

**Back in the spare bedroom**

"Yes but that was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore Sharpay!" Troy told her sternly and firmly.

"It matters to me though." She pouted.

"It's like you forgot everything that ever happened." She relaxed her index finger on his jaw line and started moving it up and down his jaw line.

"Allow me to remind you."

Before Troy could say anything her lips were pressed firmly on his, he couldn't even take them off, but when he finally did, he looked at her again and then kissed her once more.

**CRAZY BITCH – BUCKCHERRY**

(Verse)  
Break me down,  
you got a lovely face,  
we're going to your place and now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud,  
getting f laid,  
you want me to stay  
but I got to make my way

2x Chorus:  
Hey, you're a crazy bitch,  
but you f so good I'm on top of it.  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night.  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on.

(Verse)  
Take it all,  
the paper is your game,  
you jump in bed with fame another one night paid in full  
You're so fine,  
It won't be a loss,  
cashing in the rocks just to get you face to face.

2x(Chorus)

(bridge)  
Get the video, f you so good  
Get the video, f you so good  
Crazy Bitch,  
Crazy Bitch,  
Crazy...  
Bitch

2x (Chorus)

(verse)  
Baby girl you want it all to be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off, no need to talk you're crazy, but I like the way you f me

**AN: **bends down at the rocks getting thrown OMG GUYS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. I SWEAR. IM SO SCARED! I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN ON THIS FOR HAPPENING.

I wonder who the crazy bitch is in this story?

That "piece of clothing" Sharpay was wearing could be found in my profile if you're interested

You guys also really learnt about Troy and Sharpays past, and how Troy acts really different from when he's with Sharpay and then when he's with Gabriella. We also learn that Troy ISNT a virgin, yes yes im evil, but please don't hate me. You know how these tunnels work. It's dark but there's light at the end of it.

Oh yeah, and the crazy bitch is Sharpay.

Next chapter: Gabriella is confused and sad when her past comes out to bug her again, but will Troy be there to save her?


	12. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**AN: **I thought people would be a lot more mad considering what happened last chapter, but surprisingly no one was mad, or yelled at me, or even threw any tomatoes at me. So thanks guys! I promise it'll get a lot better than this. I'm also kind of sad. So many people adding me to their alerts, yet so little reviews:( I'll forgive though.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, just having my fun.

The song used in this chapter is by Cyndi Lauper, and I don't own her.

**Previously: **Sharpay kissed Troy, and Troy reluctantly kissed back.

**Chapter twelve – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun **

It's been fifteen minutes and Sharpay and Troy were still in the spare bedroom doing God knows what. It killed Gabriella, knowing that Troy was probably kissing Sharpay the same way he kissed Gabriella the night before. She felt stuck, not only because Taylor and Chad were making out ferociously but also at the fact that she didn't know what to do anymore. She obviously had feelings for Troy, but she was trying to set him up with another girl, and this time it might have actually worked out. She kind of hoped it did because she didn't want to move on to plan C, and at the same time she hoped that it failed because she loved the time that she was spending with Troy. She would never admit it to him or to Taylor, but she loved it and that's what was eating her up inside. If she did get them back together, she'd have to face them in school again, acting like they used to before, all couple-y. She couldn't handle that. She looked back at Taylor and Chad who were still going at it like rabbits and a single tear fell down from her eye. She could honestly say that no boy has ever made her cry.

She felt like opening the guest bedroom door and telling them to stop at whatever it was that they were doing. She didn't know why she was so scared of Sharpay. All she wanted to do was pull out all her hair, show it to her and hope that it doesn't grow back. She really wanted to come out of her shell, she was just embarrassed.

**Spare Bedroom (Same Time)**

There he was, Troy was fully kissing Sharpay back, and he seemed to be enjoying it. He didn't know why he was doing it. Probably because it was so familiar, something that he hasn't felt in so long, except for the time when he was kissing Gabriella.

Gabriella!

He pulled away as soon as the thought came into mind, "I'm sorry Sharpay, we can't do this."

"Why? I thought we were finally going to get back together, and be the way we used to."

"We just can't get back together. Me and you are two different people now." As he said that, he got up from the bed and walked out of the room, searching inside every single door for Gabriella. Then he opened the door to her room and looked in and saw Taylor and Chad kissing. He cringed in disgust and then looked on the other side of the room and saw Gabriella who looked as if she was crying. She had her head down, and it looked as if she was staring at a picture.

He walked further into the room, "Gabriella?" He said as she lifted her head.

She looked up at him, with tears running down her face, smudged mascara all along her face, and blood shot eyes, and to him, she's never looked more beautiful.

"T-Troy?" She rubbed some tears off her face and her eyes. "What are you doing? Where's Sharpay?"

"I sent Sharpay home."

"What?" Gabriella asked surprised, "I thought you guys were going to get back together." 

"No, Gabriella. She wanted to get back together, but I think I kind of like someone else."

None of them had noticed that Taylor and Chad had stopped their activity and were now looking at them in shock and awe.

Gabriella gave a sigh in relief and a sigh in frustration. Relief because she couldn't stand seeing Sharpay and Troy together for any longer. Frustrated because she didn't want to move to Plan C, but at this rate, she's going to be going all the way to Plan Z.

"Oh." She just said, not even wanting to ask who he liked.

Taylor let out a frustrated sigh. How could Gabriella be so stupid? Obviously the girl that Troy liked was her.

Troy and Gabriella stopped looking at each other to look over at Taylor and Chad, they heard Taylor sigh.

"And you guys!" Troy pointed a finger at them, "how in the world could you be making out while Gabriella is in a corner crying?"

"Gabs, you were crying?!" Taylor asked and ran out off the bed and tightly hugged Gabriella, "are you okay now?"

Gabriella sadly nodded. Taylor looked back at Troy and Gabriella and she could sense how uncomfortable Gabriella was feeling. "Chad, maybe we should go now." Taylor hinted. Chad nodded and then they were gone.

"So why exactly were you crying?" Troy asked once he knew that Taylor and Chad were gone.

Gabriella looked down at the picture in her lap and then looked back at Troy. "I felt alone in my own house, it seems as if everyone was paired off." She kind of lied, some of it was actually the truth.

Troy nodded in understanding. He then looked down and noticed the picture that was on her lap was of a man, he wondered if that was her father.

"Is that you're father in the picture?"

"Oh, yeah. I still miss him."

"You still think he's coming home?" Troy asked sadly, and he watched her nod with one more tear falling from her eye.

"What if I make it up to you?" Troy suggested, Gabriella was kind of confused, what did he mean by 'make it up to her'?

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll take you out." He simply said.

"Really?" She had a huge grin on her face, she loved going out with Troy because that meant that all of his attention would be focused on her, and has childish as it seemed, she loved the attention from him.

He stood up and then reached for her hand, "c'mon" she smiled as she grabbed it and then they were off, going to god knows where.

They went to the park where they were the night before and they just talked. This time it wasn't anything serious, they were just talking about a bunch of random stuff that didn't make no sense what so ever. Gabriella totally forgot about everything that happened while she was talking to Troy, but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what she was up to. She knew that her plan wasn't over yet, Troy and Sharpay still weren't back together, and she didn't even want them back together at this point, too bad Sharpay couldn't think other wise. She didn't even know why Sharpay was so determined to get Troy back, he obviously wasn't interested in her and it showed. It was times like these when she wished her father was still here, she needed him. She saw all the way her friends were with their fathers and she couldn't help but feel jealous, and would wonder what she did wrong for her father to leave. Previously Troy had told her that having a father is just a waste of time. She couldn't help but think other wise. His exact words were, "you don't need a father, their just there to ruin you're life. For instance, take a look at what my father is doing to me." She knew what he meant by that, his father only wanted him to succeed in basketball and nothing else, but she still felt jealous. He still had a father, and what did Gabriella have? A mother who was never home because she was playing both roles of a mother and a father and had to take in extra shifts at the office. It's not like she didn't appreciate her mother for all the hard work that she's done, because she did but her mother hardly knew her, she didn't know what she was like. Not even Taylor knew what she was really like, and the only person she felt comfortable talking to about it was Troy. There was just something about him that made her want to open up. Maybe it was because he was the only one that listened to her; no one ever really gave her the time that she needed. No one appreciated her for her. Everyone just sat back and looked at her as a smart math girl, nothing else besides that. She really felt as if Troy really understood her. It started off as her just being his tutor, and then she'd admit it. He only wanted to talk to her to get a good math mark, but he isn't like that at all. She found herself wanting and needing to talk to him, and he was such a good friend. It killed knowing that it couldn't get more serious than friends.

They were at the park for an hour now, and still talking. No pauses, not breath of air, just talk and throw in some laughter their too. She liked it. He liked it. It felt natural.

"Let's take a walk." Troy said.

She nodded as they got up. That's when the awkward silence began. Troy didn't know whether to grab her hand or just let them walk side by side. He didn't grab her hand, he just continued to talk, "did you ever come out here to see the sunset." That's all that came to mind because he was looking straight at it. He had to admit, it was beautiful. The pink and yellow clouds blending into the sun.

Pink and yellow are two totally different colors, but when they are mixed together they look amazing. Kind of like him and Gabriella. They were two different people that you'd never think would work out and look good together until you actually combine them and see for yourself. Then they would be beautiful.

Gabriella looked at him with shock that he actually said that, and then she giggled. "Don't tell me Troy comes out here at night to watch the sunset?"

Troy laughed too, "No way! I just thought that you might, because you look like someone to do that." He replied honestly.

"Well sorry that I don't. I actually never thought of doing it."

"Well we could if you want."

Gabriella smiled, "sure." She'd like that.

They sat silently as they watched it, and as they watched it Gabriella began to think of her and Troy.

As soon as it was to dark to even see anything anymore, they decided to walk back.

They were on Gabriella's porch, and the lights were off in the house. Gabriella sighed again knowing that her mother wasn't home.

"Want me to come in with you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella blushed and nodded and then they made their way into the house.

She flickered the kitchen lights and saw her mother sitting down with a man beside her and two younger kids. The man looked awfully familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's going on here?" Gabriella asked looking back in forth between them.

Maria looked at her daughter. "You remember your father, don't you Gabriella?"

Gabriella's face was priceless, and Troy was just confused, should he leave? Or should he stay here with Gabriella? When he saw Gabriella's face change to sadness from shock that's when he decided it would be a good time to leave.

"I think I should go." He turned around ready to leave the house.

"No!" The sound of Gabriella's voice made him turn right around. "Stay, please don't leave." She said barely audible. He nodded his head and didn't move.

"And Gabriella, this is your step brother and sister."

Gabriella looked at the two kids in her kitchen and frowned, "I didn't ask for a brother and sister."

Troy cringed at the sound of how mad her voice was, and it sounded as if she was going to explode any minute.

"I didn't ask for my father to pop back into my life at 10:00 P.M on a Saturday."

Maria was confused, "Gabriella, I thought that this is what you wanted. You're father back here again."

"Well, I didn't need him then. I don't need him now. A father shouldn't leave their child and keep them waiting for as long as that man did!"

She looked at her father who was looking right at her as well, sadness in his eyes, and she didn't feel bad for him at all.

"Gabriella, please take this boy out of my house." Was all that he managed to say.

"Your house?!" Gabriella spat. "This is not YOUR HOUSE. You've been gone from it for more then seven years, this house is my moms. A person who lives in a house actually lives in it! they don't pay the bills once a month and claim as THEIR house. How dare you!"

"What have you done with your life Gabriella? You never had a mouth like that."

"Oh, you mean when I was five? Gee, I wonder why I didn't have a mouth back when I was five. Maybe it was because I didn't know what the hell was going on!"

"Gabriella please don't use that tone with your father!" Maria yelled. "Just last week you were telling me that you need him, and now you are being rude, what's going on?"

"No. I didn't need him then. I don't need him now." She said before running off to her room, fresh new tears coming down her face.

"Troy, please go check on her." Maria said.

Troy nodded and then walked up the stairs.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Gabriella's father asked (let's call him Joe)

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with MY daughter. You pop back into her life ten years later unexpectedly, what did you expect? You guys would hug and then you be best friends?"

"Well who was that boy she was with then?" Joe asked.

"He's just a friend of hers."

"Nothing more?"

"No, well I do think they like each other. But don't you dare get off topic with me. You walk out into our lives, and then ten years later walk right back in with two little children and expect everything to be okay. Well it's not okay. Don't worry about our daughter, I'm not sure when she's going to live her life right but she certainly isn't doing anything wrong."

**Gabriella's room. **

"This is so stupid!" She said and threw a pillow across the room, she meant for it to hit the door, but Troy happened to be walking in at the time and it hit him instead. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He picked it up and threw it back to her bed, "its okay. Whats up? I thought you wanted you're father?"

"I did, but now seeing him. It's just a lot worse, it's like I've gotten this far without him, and I don't need him. I don't want him to tell me what to do, I just want to go out and do whatever I want to do. He had some nerve kicking you out of the house. He can't just come back into my life and expect everything to be perfect, because now, I can't forgive him." She began to cry again.

"I understand." He reached out to hug her and he just let her cry on his shoulder, he kissed her on the forehead before kissing her lips.

Cindy Lauper – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun._

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Have fun..)

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna...  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...  
(fades)

**AN: **Was this a little bit rushed? I hope not too rushed, I'm just trying to find a good place for the ending of the story, because it's very sad to say that five more chapters and then this story is done, but that's okay because I have a few other ideas in my head after this one.

**Next chapter: **How will Gabriella survive the first day with her father after ten years while trying to get Sharpay and Troy back together? How will she cope with tutoring Troy without one thing leading to another?


	13. Gotta Go My Own Way

**AN: **Heeey guys! Long time no update! just been busy since school started (Ew) anyways, I do hope that everyone enjoyed their summer vacation, as I did mine. Anyways, Allow me to just clear things up for you guys. The "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" song had to do with the chapter because the song makes a reference to how the dad asks her what she's gonna do with her life, same thing applies to Gabs and her dad. Catch my drift? Another thing I want to point out, this story is gonna start getting really rocky, so if your not into the whole Troypay thing, I honestly suggest you to stop reading. Remember I told you guys that I accept constructive criticism? Well that hasn't changed, I still do, but don't bash me when I add more Troypay in this, because I gave you guys a perfectly fair warning. I 100 percent guarantee that this is going to be TROYELLA, but to get there we need to get through the caca chapters. So once again I say, if you can't handle a teensy weensy very small portion of Troypay then please don't read, and save me all the hurtful words you may say. To those of you who are gonna stop reading now. Thank you for visiting, hope you have fun reading your fairytale perfect stories. To those of you who are staying, thank you in advance, and I pinky swear you won't be disappointed. I love Troyella too much to just not end this story off like that!

Okay now that that's cleared up, I just want to say HOW STRONG our baby V is, it was sad about the nude photo thing, but for her to apologize is a very strong thing to do! So Yay Vanessa! I still support her, she'll still continue to be my role model, and I admire her so much more now.

Also, how could I forget High School Musical 2! That movie was awesome. I've already watched it a gazillion times. Anyways, along with the story.

**Disclaimer: **During the summer I accumulated enough money to buy it… Not

The song in this chapter is by Gabriella Montez and I don't own her (as we established)

**Chapter Thirteen – Gotta Go My Own Way**

It's been two days, and Gabriella still didn't say two words to her father. She didn't want to anyways, as far as she knew, he was probably planning on leaving them again. Troy was actually the only one that was keeping her sane. Whenever she felt upset and like she was going to have a meltdown, all he'd have to do is smile and she would forget everything that happened. There was one thing his smile didn't help her forget, and that was her plan with Sharpay to get Troy back.

Gabriella tuned out of her daydream and focused on what Ms. Darbus was saying. Something about Shakespeare. Oh, how she hated Monday's.

The bell rang, all students scurried out the door. Gabriella stayed behind to hand in a late assignment to the teacher. It seemed as if tutoring Troy was getting her behind in school.

She walked out the door and was surprised when she saw Troy outside the classroom. He was waiting for her.

"Hey Gabi," he said coyly

"Oh hey Troy. What are you still doing here?" She asked as they began to walk.

"I was just waiting for you. I actually need a big favor from you."

She gave him a knowing look. "No Troy, I'm not going to give you money or let you cheat off my test." She smiled, and he did too.

"No it's nothing like that. This time."

"Alright then what is it?" She asked curiously.

"I need you to tutor me Monday's instead of Friday's."

"I thought practice was on Monday's, though?"

"Dad changed it, I don't know why." Troy walked Gabriella to her next class. "So will you?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." Gabriella smiled letting Troy know that it was okay.

"So see ya after school?"

"Yup, see you." She smirked and waved while Sharpay was watching them from inside the classroom. She had an evil smirk spread across her face.

Once Gabriella entered the class, Sharpay tightly grasped her wrist. "Change of plans," Sharpay stated still holding onto her wrist. "I don't think we should go on to plan C anymore." Gabriella managed to shake her wrist out of her hands, and then faced her, "what do you mean you don't want to go onto Plan C anymore. You and Troy singing together would have worked so well. He would have seen the chemistry that you two used to have, then…"

"Yeah well forget that!" Sharpay snapped. "I got something better." She smiled, and Gabriella didn't like the look of that.

"Well what is it?" Gabriella asked nervously.

Sharpay whispered everything in her ear, and by the time she was done Gabriella gasped, and was very upset.

"Sharpay! You can't do that! _I _can't do it. I refuse." She said boldly.

"Oh you better do it. Or else I'll make your life more miserable then it already is." She said before she turned her back and walked back to her seat.

Montez Household

"Edward!" (Gabriella's dad) Maria exclaimed. "I told you, you can't stop Gabriella from going to school. She will never want to get home schooled. She made friends there; she's been there for almost four years! You can't let her just leave. I won't let you, Edward!" Maria was almost in tears, she didn't want this man to cause Gabriella more pain then he already has.

Just when he was about to say something, the doorbell rang. Maria's face lit up when it was Troy, but then fell when she realized it was too early to be out of school. "What are you doing here Troy? Why aren't you in school?"

"Don't worry about that. Ms. Montez, can I talk to you?"

Maria looked behind her and saw her grumpy ex-husbands face, and then turned back to Troy. "Sure, let's go outside."

They sat down on the bench and Troy began talking.

"I asked Gabriella if she can tutor me Monday's instead of Friday's. I told her that my dad changed practice days to Friday's so there not on Monday's anymore. The reason why I told her this is because I'd like to ask her to be my girlfriend, and I couldn't wait until Friday. So my question is, with your permission of course, if I could ask her?"

There was a brief pause, and Troy waited patiently and anxiously for her answer.

"Oh Troy of course you can. It was very nice of you to ask. Just take it easy on her, okay? You would be her first."

He smiled happily and went up to hug her. "Thank you so much Ms. Montez."

"It's not a problem. Now get back to school, I don't want you getting into any trouble."

Troy nodded and thanked her again.

_He's a good man, _thought Maria right before walking into the house.

Back in School

It was finally the end of the day. So Troy was waiting for Gabriella at her locker. When she finally got there, she didn't say hi like she normally did, she actually looked kind of sad, all she did was take her books, closed her locker, and said, "c'mon let's go."

The ride home was silent. Gabriella didn't speak because she was sad and mad at the plan Sharpay set up for her. Troy not talking because he was afraid to speak, Gabriella being silent like this couldn't have been a good thing.

They got home and set everything on the table. Still not saying anything.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?"

He expected an answer, but all she did was shrug her shoulders.

"No, don't give me that, I know something's up, and were gonna for a walk and talk about it."

All Gabriella did was follow him out the door. They somehow ended back at the park. Gabriella sat on the swing and very lamely, Troy kneeled in front of her. She knew he was looking straight at her, but she didn't dare to look into his eyes.

He smiled and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Hey, I got something for you." That's when she looked at him and gave him a small smile. "You did?" She asked softly.

"Wow, you talk?" He laughed. "Yeah, I did, but it's nothing major." He handed her the box.

"You gave me a box?"

"No, the gift is inside the box."

She smiled and then opened it. She gasped and looked at him again. It was a bracelet with a locket shaped like a heart. "This is really nice. Why are you giving it to me though?"

"Open it."

She did and then a little piece of folded paper came out of it. She unfolded it, and began to read.

_Gabriella,_

_What can I say? You seemed to change me. Do you know that I can't seem to think of anyone but you? I want you to know that I'd be the best thing to ever happen to you. Not that your not already the most amazing thing in this world, I just want to be that guy who reminds you. Allow me to make you the happiest girl. It's the least I can do, because you're the one that is making me the happiest man. Your not like most girls, you can really see inside me. Please believe me when I say: I promise to make you feel like you're the only important girl. I promise to make you my number one priority. I promise I won't hurt you. I just promise_

Gabriella had started to cry. Then read the last line:

_Now Gabriella, look at me._

She did, with her tear stained face, he reached up to her face and tried to clear her eyes.

"I meant everything I said in that note Gabi. Let me in your life, I want to be part of it. What I'm trying to say is," he took a deep breath before continuing. "Will you go out with me? Officially."

At this point, Gabriella couldn't stop the tears; she just let them fall like a water fountain.

"Troy this is so nice. How long did you plan on this?"

"It's been a while now." He admitted.

"Oh God, this just makes it _so _much harder."

"What are you saying Gabriella?"

"I'm so sorry Troy, but I can't go out with you, and I can't be your tutor anymore." She handed him the locket, and ran back to her house.

Troy was left abandoned in the park. Confused. Hurt. Mad. Sad.

He looked at the locket in his hand, and before he knew it, he was crying too.

* * *

**AN: **This is just the start to the very rocky chapters. So…

What do you guys think?

Do you think Gabriella had to say no to Troy and stop tutoring him because of the thing Sharpay whispered in her ear? Or do you think It was Gabriella's decision? Well hold off on the questions because you will find out next chapter.

Oh, and do you guys like the way Troy asked Gabriella out? Because I do! Well, obviously I do because I wrote it.

I really want you guys to review! I want to know what you think! Especially this chapter.

**Next Chapter: **Gabriella tries to avoid Troy. Will it work? Or will she break down?

* * *

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez – Gotta Go My Own Way**

I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about us, doesn't seem right... these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan is always rearranged.

It's so hard to say,  
but I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

Don't wanna leave it all behind.  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time.  
Another color turns to grey.  
And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away.

I'm leaving today  
Cause I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

TROY:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

GABRIELLA:

what about trust?

TROY:  
You know I never wanted to hurt you.

GABRIELLA:  
What about me?

TROY:  
What am I supposed to do?

GABRIELLA:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

TROY (ECHOING):  
...miss you.

GABRIELLA LEAD, TROY AD-LIBS:  
So I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Troy: why do you have to go)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Troy: trying to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
(Troy: I want you to stay)  
I gotta go my own way.

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Troy: what about us?)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Troy: try to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday.  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.


	14. Should've Said No

**AN: **Hey guys! I'm back. Sadly, I don't know how long for. This is the only free night I have to write. I'm very busy, especially right now, i'm trying to decide what college would be right for me, and the future is a very scary thought, it's something i'm really concerned about right now. I hope you guys understand. Of course, I'm very devoted into finishing this story. But you know what's really annoying? The fact that microsoft word totally broke down on me so now im typing on word pad, and theres no spell check on this, so sorry in advance if I make a huge typo, i'm not a very good speller.

Waaaay too many things have happened during the time that I haven't updated so i'm not really gonna mention them all. I'm pretty sure they were mentioned in other stories that you guys read.

Another thing that I DO want to point out, however. Is that so many people choose to add this story to their alerts/favorites but NO ONE chooses to review. Oh wow, I seem like a hypocrite just typing that but I DO THE SAME! .. Ok from now on i'm gonna review each chapter of a story I read. Bet on it;) Karma does hit big then.

**Disclaimer: **I just blew all my money on a purse.. and to think I could have used 118.00 dollers to buy the characters off HSM... yeah I don't think so.

The song used in this chapter is by Taylor Swift. And I HIGHLY RECCOMEND that you listen to this song, and listen to all her songs, she is such an amazing artist!

**Chapter Fourteen - Should've Said No **

It's been a little over two weeks now. Troy and Gabriella were avoiding each other as much as possible. Gabriella would see Troy, she'd turn the corner. Troy saw Gabriella.. well you could guess it. He was embaressed. She was ashamed. The only good thing coming out of this was that Sharpay was happy, if you even consider that a good thing. She would talk to Troy, and Troy would try to avoid her, but it never worked. Sharpay even told Gabriella to not bother talking to him anymore, because now she's got the rest of the plan all worked up and she didnt need Gabriella anymore. Everyday, the first thought Gabriella has when she wakes up is that she shouldn't have agreed to be involved in getting Troy and her back together, because now in her eyes, it looked as if it was working.

Gabriella was sitting with Taylor in the library. Taylor looked at her friend with serious contentment. She knew something was wrong. She knew that face.

"Gabi, is there something wrong?"

"No of course not... everything is perfect." She rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

Before Taylor could say anything else, the warning bell had rung and they both rushed off into their next class. Gabriella pulled out her schedule out to see what she has. When the days are hectic, like today, she tends to forget what her next period is. Gabriella sighed when she read she had math. _Great, another day avoiding Troy. _She slipped the schedule back into her bag, and silently walked to class.

As if the day couldn't get any worse, as soon as she walked in she saw Sharpay flirting with Troy. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk.

She hated this. The teacher was teaching a lesson, something about finding the 'x' in the triangle. Of course, Gabriella wasn't listening. Her mind was on something else. _Someone _else. What Gabriella was more surprised of though, was how Troy's marks kept decreasing.

The teacher handed back the latest test, and when she got to Troy's she said: "Another fail, Mr. Bolton. Please see me after class." She heard him sigh. This was all her fault. If she didn't listen to Sharpay's stupid plan, she could have been helping Troy with math. He would probably be passing. And they would probably be together.

After class, as Gabriella was putting all her stuff together to get ready to leave, Sharpay approached her. She had this huge smile on her face, she had also just noticed how perfect and white her teeth was, and how flawless her face was. She truly was a beautiful girl, and Troy.. well Troy was the hottest guy. And who was Gabriella fooling? She was just another average Joe. These are the two that belonged together. Well, just her luck, they were already half way there.

"Gabriella, I just wanted to thank you again." Sharpay said. Wait! Was that an actual sincere smile? Gabriella brushed it off, and smiled back.

"It's not a problem. I needed to get Troy off my chest anyways, me tutoring him was interfering with my own grades." She lied through her teeth, and it made her want to barf a little.

"Well, as a thank you, I wanted to give you this." Sharpay shuffled through items in her purse and she got a cheque. "This is for you."

Gabriella hesitantly took it, and then looked at it. Her eyes went wide and her jaw just dropped. "One houndred and fifty dollers?!" Sharpay smirked and nodded. "Sharpay, I can't accept this." She gave it back to her, but Sharpay refused to get a hold of it.

"Please keep it, Gabi. I can't emphasize the fact on how happy I am. Troy and I seem to be doing great, and I do believe that things are going to work out again. Please accept it, I don't know how to say thank you in any other way."

Gabriella felt a tad of jealousy. "Thank you."

Sharpay smiled once more and walked out. Gabriella looked at the cheque in her hands once more. This cheque could have read one thousend dollers, Gabriella would have still felt like a complete fool. No money can make up for what she really wanted. What she really wanted was Troy, but she had to accept the fact that she lost.

The bus ride home felt so lonely. Today was Friday. Friday was normally the day Troy would be sitting on the bus with her. She took a look on the left of her, and all she seen was an empty seat. It just didn't feel right.

She walked into the house and she wasn't surprised when she saw it empty again. Right when she set her stuff on the floor the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Gab!"_

"Hey Taylor"

_"What's up?" _

"Nothing really, i'm just about to do homework."

_"On a friday? Girl, you gotta live a little. Put you're homework down. We're going out." _

Gabriella sighed, not really wanting to hear it. "Where are we going?"

_"Were just gonna go get some pizza and maybe hit the mall later. Pretty please come?" _

"Wait.. you said 'were'. Whose "we"?"

_"Oh, just me and Chad. I don't want to go with him by myself. Please come, you're the only one who can make conversation." _

"I guess i'll come."

What the heck? Gabriella thought, she needed a night out. No use in moping.

_"Yay! Thank you, Gab." _

Gabriella hung up and then got ready.

Taylor and Chad arrived at her house a couple of minutes later. She smiled when she saw them. _They look cute together. _Gabriella opened the back seat to Chad's car and they both said hi to her and then they were off.

Things were going great, they were talking and laughing. Until SOMETHING just had to show up. Gabriella saw Sharpay and Troy walk through the door, and sit at a table, she was pretty certain that they couldn't see her. But she saw them _perfectly. _They were laughing and flirting. It was making her sick. She head Taylor talking, but she wasn't listening. The only thing she was looking at was how happy Troy looked.

"...of course I said no! I mean I don't want to be a cheerleader! Isn't that right Gab?" She looked at Gabriella, expecting encouraging words, but she didn't say anything. It kind of looked like she was just day dreaming. "Gab?". She reached across the table to shake her shoulders. Gabriella snapped back into reality immediately. She still ignored Taylor's question.

"Excuse me just one second." Gabriella excused herself and walked out the door.

Taylor looked over at Chad confused, Chad gave her a pout and pointed to the table in the corner. Taylor's eyes widened and then she completely understood why Gabriella had to leave. Taylor was going to go talk to Gabriella, but she figured that she should give her some space.

Back to Sharpay and Troy's table, Troy felt he had to step outside for a second, "Shar, i'm just gonna go outside for a minute."

"Well, i'll come with you."

"No! I mean, you don't have to. Just stay here and make sure we don't lose our table, okay?" Sharpay nodded sadly, and watched Troy walk out of the door.

Truth was, he needed a break from her.

He stepped outside and was surprised to see Gabriella curled up with her knees to her chin sitting along the wall.

Troy had to blink three times to make sure it was her, and it was.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up and she saw Troy's eyes looking back at her. "What do you want?" Gabriella snapped. She didn't expect her voice to sound so cold. But she figured she was just trying to protect herself.

"Look Gabriella, you don't have to be angry with me. I don't even know what I did wrong. Want to tell me? Maybe i'll understand you a lot better!"

"All I want is for you to leave me alone. Isn't your date waiting for you?"

"Is that what it is? Your intimidated by Sharpay? Well don't be!"

"Wait.. who said I was intimidated by Sharpay? Where do you get this stuff from, _Bolton." _

"You didn't hear?" Troy had to admit, he was shocked. He was sure Sharpay would run off and tell the whole school right when she asked him. "We're kind of dating."

"Oh. And you expect me to be all normal about it?"

Troy looked at her and he was speechless, he's never heard her speak out to him like that.

"Gabriella, YOU ARE the one who rejected me when you had a chance. I don't understand why you're acting this way."

"Did you ever think about why I rejected you?"

Troy was silent.

"That's what I thought. Why don't you go back inside with you're girlfriend. I think she's starting to wonder where you went."

But he didn't move, he didn't make a sound. Gabriella sat back down on the floor and rested her head on her knees and he heard her sobbing. He crouched down, and tried to pull her hair back, she slapped his hand away. "I don't know what i'm supposed to say Gabriella.''

"You don't have to say anything." She said more softly. "Just leave." 

"Not until you tell me something." Gabriella looked up at him and put on a serious face.

"You want me to tell you something? Okay, fine i'll tell you something alright!"

Gabriella started thinking about what she was going to say, and Troy just stayed there waiting for what was to come.

"You get me so angry!" She spat at him. "There's something about Troy Bolton though. I don't know what it is. Is it because of his name? Is it because he is the captain of the basketball team? Is it because he's rediciulously hot, and every single girl in the school, and every single girl in the other school want to date him? Let me tell you something, before you, no guy has ever bothered to talk to me. Sure, you were asking for a tutor, but no guy wanted to tell me anything. I was just useless! I was only seen for my smarts. No one looked at the girl behind the text books, but that's where you come along. You've really opened my eyes. You taught me so much. Sure, I was the one teaching you, but you were teaching me something too. Do you want to know what that was? You were teaching me how to be myself. You pretty much showed me to live a little. Put those books down, because I am worth so much more than that. Troy, no guy has ever wanted to date me. So when you asked me to be your girlfriend. I felt scared. I mean, look at my parents relationship! I didn't want that. I'm better off without you, and your better off without me. You're with who you belong, and i'm back where I belong. But I still can't help it. Every night before I go to sleep, I think about all the things i've done wrong in my life leading down to that time in the park where you asked me to be you're girlfriend, and I also realized that was the BIGGEST mistake in my life. The biggest mistake was saying no. I had to do it. So I tried. I tried so hard. God, I even avoided you for 2 weeks! But now here you are, listening to me rant. Then right here, this is when I realize what's so good about Troy Bolton. And do you want to know? It's the fact that he managed to get me to fall for him."

Gabriella took a deep breath and finished what she had to say. "You're the only guy who can get me to fall for you."

Troy looked at her and walked closer to her, he didn't know what to say. So all he did was wrap his arms around her, and let her cry into his chest.

He pulled away and looked at her right in the eyes, "Gabriella, Sharpay asked me out. I didn't ask her."

Gabriella looked at him, expecting him to say more.

"I said yes. Obviously. But if I could go back, I would take it all back."

"What can I tell you, Troy?" In barely a whisper she said: "you should have said no."

She broke apart from his embrace, and she could have sworn she felt cold the minute in doing so, but she went back in the pizzeria and found Taylor and Chad.

They both looked at her, and they could tell that she had been crying. "Guys we need to go." 

Taylor was very understanding, so they all left and drove Gabriella back home.

"Sorry for tonight, Gab." Chad apologized.

"Don't be sorry. It's not you're fault that Troy was there."

"We'll see you." Taylor said before Gabriella went back home.

_**That night **_

Gabriella and Troy were both trying to sleep. But each one of them thinking about something.

Troy thinking he should have said no.

Gabriella thinking he should have said no.

**"**_**Should've Said No"**___

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

[Chorus:

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

[Repeat Chorus

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

[Repeat Chorus  


**AN: **Dum dum dum...

I'm not a fan of this chapter.

**Next chapter: **Troy figures EVERYTHING out. Sharpays plan. How will he react to it? Will he get his tutor back?


	15. Crash And Burn

1**AN: **Helllloooo. A good welcome back to me. I've been procrastinating this story because I have absolutely no inspiration what so ever. Sad isn't it? So be forewarned, this chapter is not gonna be any good. Im just writing because an update is better then none. I'm also writing it in hopes of finding some inspiration once I complete it. So here's to hoping I guess. There's also going to be about only 3-5 chapters left. And the next two are going to be quite.. Not nice, and you guys might hate me for it. Feel free to throw some virtual rocks at my head. I told you guys about the little Troypay in this, well all you guys have to do is try dealing with it for at least just this chapter because I don't think the next one will be too bad. In fact, the next one is gonna be better. I promise!

**Disclaimer: **I've got 600 dollars in my bank account. Do you think that's enough?

The song used for this chapter is by Savage Garden.

Chapter Fifteen

Crash And Burn

_What a week_. Gabriella thought right before jumping into bed. She was glad it was Friday, no more of that crap of avoiding Troy. Well, for at least the weekend. She could say she was successful in doing this, but that would be a lie. It's like every chance he got he would stare at her. And what was she supposed to do? Not stare back. Kind of impossible when your looking into the eyes of Troy Bolton.

Her locker was only three away from Sharpay's, and now since Troy and Sharpay were going out, Troy was always there. So in between classes she got the wonderful view of them smacking lips right before her eyes. She seriously wondered why whenever he kissed Sharpay his eyes were wide open and staring at her. Like geez, if you're not happy with someone, what the heck is the point of being with them?

So now here she was, wide awake, laying on her bed thinking of Troy Bolton. Nothing new. She just wished it would stop, she knew she got her chance with him and she completely blew it, but if it wasn't for Sharpay and her stupid plan she wouldn't be in this mess. She sighed, and shut her eyes, she could at least try to sleep.

Wasn't school just a thrill the next morning? There she was again bright and early in the morning waking up to no other then Sharpay and Troy lip locking, and like every other morning his eyes just wandered to where Gabriella was standing.

Taylor noticed this, and looked skeptically at Troy and then to Gabriella.

"Lunk head is looking at you... again."

"I know." Gabriella sighed and shut her locker to face Taylor.

"Well aren't you going to say something to him? Like I don't know... tell him to stop!"

"Yeah and how exactly am I going to do that?"

"Just be like.. Hi Troy, I know im hot and all but can you PLEASE stop staring at me while you're making out with your girlfriend. Its kind of creepy. Thank you."

Gabriella ignored Taylor's abbreviation. "I wonder what their talking about." Gabriella stared at them and she noticed Sharpay was actually the one doing all the talking. Poor Troy was just nodding his head like some lost puppy listening to his trainer.

"I'll give you a clue. Sharpay is talking about getting her hair done, and Troy is nodding pretending he cares." Taylor said rudely. "C'mon Gabriella. Why do you care so much? I thought you said you didn't like Troy."

"I don't," she lied.

"Well then stop staring back, he might get some clues and think that you want to be where Sharpay is currently standing. And no offence I don't want to see another Sharpay showing PDA. I think one is enough."

"Maybe we should go to class." Gabriella tried to change the subject, but then she realized she could use this time to show her what she knew. "Alright fine, you think me liking Troy is so bad? Well, how about you and Chad, hm?"

Taylor said nothing.

"Ha! I knew it... you like him!"

"I do not like him!"

"You can't deny the facts. It's pretty obvious. I see the way you look at him in home room. No worries Taylor, at least he doesn't have a girlfriend. He could easily be yours."

"You think?"

"I know. I see the way he looks at you too. And lets be realistic. How can he not like you, Tay? You're by far the nicest person, and not to mention you're beautiful."

Taylor blushed, surprised by her friends words. Gabriella has never spoken to her like that. Sure they were best friends, but there was never 'you're beautiful... no you're beautiful!' talk.

"Thank you."

Gabriella just smiled and looked at her watch noticing that it was almost time to get to home room. That's when Gabriella felt she had to be honest with Taylor. She was her best friend after all, shouldn't she know about the plan?

"Taylor I have to tell you something, but I can't say it here." She couldn't tell her when Troy was only ten steps away.

"Okay, so at lunch meet me in the music room, we'll talk there."

Gabriella nodded at the suggestion, "sounds good."

Then the bell rung and they both walked to class together, Sharpay and Troy following closely behind them.

_After class _

Troy was with Sharpay at her locker again, he was listening to her rant about some English paper and how she just got a manicure so she couldn't write thirteen pages. Troy wasn't paying particular attention to begin with, but when Gabriella turned the corner he stopped hearing what she was saying all together.

"Like weren't these teachers teenagers one time? Why can't they understand how important my nails are to me, especially when I just got them done! They have no clue how expensive this was."

She looked up at Troy and noticed that he was paying no particular attention to her at all. She did notice that he was staring straight at Gabriella who was currently reaching to the top of her locker pulling out a math text book. She rolled her eyes and tried to grab his attention yet again.

"Troy?"

"Hm?" She managed to get out of him while still looking at Gabriella.

"You're not even listening to me!" She cried.

"Yes, yes I am. And you know what Sharpay? I completely agree." _Nice save Bolton, _he thought.

"You do?" She said smiling a hopeful smile at him.

"Yes."

"Yay! That's great we finally get to agree with something. That's really great for us because as a couple we should really know how to negotiate with each other and have the same interests and you should ALWAYS agree with me."

"Right." Troy said a little scared.

"Great, now that we got that established, let's go to class."

He saw Gabriella turning the corner to go to class and he thought of another idea. They have math together and she sits beside Peter, well poor Peter won't get his spot today, he had to make it there before Peter got his seat.

"You go ahead Sharpay, I'll catch up to you."

"Uhm okay then." She quickly gave him a small peck and once she ran off, Troy wiped his mouth with his sleeve where her lips previously touched, after that he quickly ran to catch up with Gabriella. He HAD TO make sure that Peter didn't get his spot. He needed to talk to her.

He walked in the classroom and smiled from ear to ear when he just saw Gabriella and no one else sitting beside her.

He sat down and Gabriella moved her chair a little to the left, that way their shoulders wouldn't be touching.

"Gabriella, can't we please just talk? I need to know why you've been avoiding me. Is it because what happened at the restaurant a while ago with me and Sharpay?"

"It has NOTHING do to with that. GO AWAY!"

She _needed _him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Right when he said that Peter barged into the classroom and noticed Troy in his seat. "You're sitting in my spot, Bolton."

"Can't you just wait two seconds?" Troy said impatiently.

"Give me back my seat."

"Look, just go sit in mine."

"Really? But you're Troy Bolton, _no one_ sits at your seat. Dude, I think they made it a school rule."

"Can you just please go sit in it!" He said finally losing his patience.

"Alright fine, if I get written up for wrong seatage I'm gonna kill you."

Was seatage even a word? Troy just brushed it off and tried to hurry and talk to Gabriella before the teacher came in.

He noticed that Gabriella had been giggling because of Peters outburst.

"You think he's funny?"

"Yes, more funnier then you." Gabriella said a little bit more harsh then intended.

"So now what? You're going to start criticizing me. What exactly did I do? Tell me, what the fuck did I do to make you all of a sudden hate me?"

"You chose her." Gabriella said in a whisper, she was surprised that Troy even heard her.

"No Gabi, I didn't. I chose you, but you didn't want me! Don't be like this, you had you're chance and you blew it for whatever reason. _I _should be the one hating _you _but here I am, trying to apologize for whatever the fuck I did."

"You don't need to apologize Troy, I know it's my fault. I shouldn't have done anything. But you know what? If you really, I mean really chose me you wouldn't have dated Sharpay the minute I rejected you."

It was right then when Gabriella felt like a hypocrite. She's the one that brought Sharpay and him together, and she's blaming him, and he doesn't even deserve this. She's just doing this to make herself feel better. She feels like shit, but she can't tell Troy anything.

"Maybe you're right, but if you think about it, I'm dating Sharpay because I want you!"

Gabriella laughed at his stupidity, "that makes no sense what so ever."

"Of course it does. Haven't you watched the movies? I'm going out with her to make you jealous, and I think it's working."

"You are _so _immature. Haven't you also realized that in the movies, they don't admit that!"

" I'm not a coward like them. I'm being honest."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "why don't you leave and give Peter his spot back?"

Troy sighed in defeat, "look, I don't know why you hate me so much right now, but whatever I did I'm sorry. If we can't be together can we at least be friends? Can't we at least do that? Can you please tutor me because I don't know how to do this fucking shit." He held up her math text book. "My grades are slipping. I need you. In more ways then one, but seriously I need you to help me, Gabi."

Gabriella tried to keep her eyes dry and attempted to keep her tears hidden in her eyes, but then one was shed when she gave him her answer:

"I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"But why?"

"I wish I can tell you."

"Tell me what? Just tell me!"

She was silent.

"What do I have to do to make you tell me?"

"Just please leave me alone. If you really care about me as much as you say you do, just leave me alone."

"I care about you."

He said before walking away. He must have told Peter he could take his spot back because Peter now filled up the empty spot.

Troy just didn't understand himself. Back then he wouldn't be scared to tell Sharpay off, or even admit how he feels to Gabriella, he just didn't understand what was wrong with him. He just longed for yesterday, he wanted Gabriella back, if not a girlfriend then at least a friend. Heck, he'd even settle for tutor.

All he knew was that yesterday was a lot better then today.

After lunch Gabriella made it to the music room and saw that Taylor was already there. What she didn't notice was that Troy was in the supply closet. Troy was about to walk out when he saw Gabriella and Taylor talking. He decided to stay and find out what they were going to say. Maybe it was about him? He laughed at his assumption. Gabriella practically gave him hell an hour ago. There was no way she was going to talk about him.

"Ok so spill already! I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out what you have to tell me."

"Oh God, I don't even know where to start."

"Well start somewhere." Taylor began to get a little impatient.

"Remember about three weeks ago you asked me why I was talking to Sharpay?"

"Yeah, you were making plans with her. I found it odd."

Troy pressed his ear more firmly on the door trying to hear them more clearly. Why was the door so thick? They were taking about Sharpay. He needed to know!

"Because me and Sharpay kind of had a deal?"

"A WHAT?! Gabriella, are you out of your smart little mind?"

This was all new to Troy, he never knew they had a deal. Sharpay didn't really mention anything to him and Sharpay told him _everything. _

"Yeah well it's kind of a long story. It goes back to two months ago when Troy asked me to be his tutor, remember?"

"Yeah I remember. Go on."

So it _did _have something to do with Troy, he smirked and listened for more.

"I guess Sharpay got jealous because he's been hanging out with me a lot during this time."

"No shocker there."

Troy did remember Sharpay being very jealous when he found out that Gabriella was his tutor. They were broken up at the time too. Where was she going with this?

"That's when Sharpay told me to help her get Troy and her back together. That's where the whole recorder thing comes into play."

"Oh my..."

Troy was just shocked. He didn't know what to think. He had to talk to her, and get rid of Sharpay fast.

"Taylor, she threatened to make my life hell, and we all know that Sharpay has the power to do that. Who knows what she could have done! So like an idiot I did what she told me to do. Like a fucking idiot."

"Gabs, I'm so sorry."

Troy heard her voice shaking. She had to be crying. He wanted to barge out and just hug her.

"He asked me out! And I had to reject him! That was the hardest thing I had to do."

"I bet." Taylor tried to comfort her.

Troy frowned. Everything was starting to make sense. He knew that Gabriella liked him, they had been flirting. It was no wonder she rejected him. Troy peeked through the little hole drilled in the door. He caught a glimpse of Gabriella crying on Taylors shoulder. Something had to be done, and something had to be done fast.

He took a deep breath before opening the door. The two girls didn't seem to notice him just yet.

"Gabi!" he said to catch her attention and he started walking toward her.

"You heard all that?" she said still sobbing as he was walking closer to her. He just nodded. When he finally reached her she immediately latched onto him. He held her tight as she sobbed into his chest. In one way, she was glad he happened to be there.

"Im so sorry," she repeated as she cried.

He kissed her forehead and told her not to worry about it. " Were gonna get it figured out, okay?"

"I have to talk to her." He said breaking the contact between them.

"No! She's going to kill me. She's going to hate me, please don't talk to her."

"I have to. You can even wait here with Taylor while I go."

Gabriella just nodded and let him go. He planted another kiss on her forehead before walking out the door.

"This is it Taylor, I'm gonna be dead." She turned to face Taylor and noticed streaks of tears coming out of her eyes. "You ok?"

"Yes. That was just so romantic!" She sobbed into a tissue.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at her. "Are you kidding? Tay has a romantic side? Someone call guiness. This is unbelievable!" She said sarcastically. Her smile fell when she realized what just happened. Troy was going to talk to Sharpay, about how he knows about the plan. This was the end of her life.

Troy noticed Sharpay sitting with a bunch of her friends in the cafeteria. He marched to her with no affection of happiness written in his face. It was just pure anger. There was about to be a scene.

Sharpay didn't seem to notice though. She flashed a huge smile when she saw him walking up to her. "There you are! Where have you been, you just missed THE funniest story. Well it involved..."

"We need to talk." he interrupted her, and then all of a sudden it grew quiet. He noticed all eyes were on him. He didn't care.

"Well what about pookie?" she got up so she could make eye contact with him.

"About how you pretty much bribed your way to dating me."

He heard a good amount of gasps.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Sharpay said stupidly.

"Let me remind you then. You thinking of a plan just to get me to date you. How you pretty much used Gabriella just to get with me. I don't blame you though, without Gabriella you wouldn't have a chance with me. You're too stupid to think of half the shit that Gabriella thought of to get US together."

"You talked to that little frigid bitch didn't you?"

"Don't you DARE call her that. And no I didn't talk to her, I overheard her, which made me more mad."

Everything was silent now.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "So what? I'm the best thing that ever happened to you."

"No... no.. I wanted Gabriella. I was only using you!"

"How dare you." She was about to slap him but he caught her wrists before she could even touch him.

"Nice try. Were over."

"You don't mean it." Sharpay tried to stop him.

"Yes, I do. Leave me and Gabriella alone, got that?"

With that he walked out of the cafeteria and Chad followed him, giving him a pat on the back, "good for you man. Sharpay's the devil."

"Yeah and quite frankly I was sick of being on the dark side." He grinned.

Chad smiled back, "so where you headed?"

"Like you don't know."

"Why of course, to talk to Gabriella."

Troy nodded.

"Why don't you come? You know, Taylor's there with her, and I kind of need you to take her away while I talk to Gabi."

"Of course man."

They walked back into the music room and they were both seated in the same place, they both got up when they saw the boys come in. Chad was the first one to speak.

"C'mon Tay, I'm gonna buy you lunch." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Taylor looked behind her and winked to Gabriella. She laughed.

Gabriella and Troy were left alone. They both looked at each other before any of them said anything.

"I broke up with her."

Gabriella's eyes shot up, and then she smiled.

"I want to make this work, Gabi. I want to be with you."

"If Sharpay finds out she will take my eyeballs out of my eyes and cook them and then eat them in front of me! Mind you, I won't be able to see because I'd have no eyeballs, but it would be so bad!"

Troy had to laugh at her.

"Your so cute when you're nervous."

"Well, you're so cute all the time." She blushed. She COULD NOT BELIEVE she just said that.

But he just smiled.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

Gabriella knew what he was talking about so she just nodded in anticipation.

"Gabriella Alejandra Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled at the use of her middle name. "You know my middle name?"

He nodded.

"I hate it! It's so ugly. Don't use it again!"

He smiled, "only if you'll be my girlfriend."

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Troy."

They both shared a hug before he kissed her. Gabriella convinced herself that nothing could make her regret this decision.

"Okay, so now that we're a couple we should REALLY talk about all the jimmy choo products. Oh! And you'll HAVE TO buy it for me, because everyone knows that boyfriends buy their girlfriend EVERY-THING!" she added with a girly screech at the end.

Troy looked at her with wide eyes.

Gabriella smiled. "Just kidding." Then she kissed him

Nothing could be more perfect.

And yeah, he got his tutor back that day.

**Savage Garden - Crash And Burn**

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burnYou're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  


**AN: **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT... yay!!! im happy are you happy? Their finally together!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Only took fifteen chapters.

Oh yeah, and I LOVE LOVE LOVE the name Alejandra, it's spanish. I think

Sorry if things don't make sense. I haven't written this in a long time.

**Next Chapter: **TROYELLA FLUFF... 'nuff said. We need to give these two a break.

Oh yeah and some Sharpay stuff;) GOOD STUFF!


End file.
